Uso no Kyusai
by NegaDot
Summary: A new island is nearby, but the crew is boarded with a warning. Having landed at paradise isn't all it seems. Brook's past may be the only thing that can save Luffy when he sacrifices himself to save them all.
1. Chapter 1

Uso no Kyusai, part 1

*Note: One Piece, characters, and other identifying information are copywritten to Eichiro Oda. Bosc, Bartlett, and Anjou were created by NegaDot in 2009. Any likeness to other original characters, persons, living or dead, in purely coincidental.*

The Sunny stopped dead in the water. An eerie silence came with the mist that flowed over the railing.

Usopp: (nervously) "What's going on?"

Chopper: (edgy) "Why are we stopped?"

Nami: (glancing up at the sails) "The wind died down."

Usopp: "Please don't say 'died'..."

Chopper: "Yeah! This is creepy!"

Sanji: (prancing over) "Don't worry, Nami-san! I'll protect you!"

Usopp: (annoyed) "What about us?!"

Sanji: (flatly) "You're on your own."

Luffy came on deck with Brooke in tow.

Luffy: (looking around) "Did we drop anchor?"

Nami: "The wind just stopped."

Usopp watched the clouds drift across the moon. He turned at a sound and peered overboard. They were not alone. Sanji scanned for the source of the creaking noise.

Chopper: (peeking over the railing) "What is it?"

Sanji: "Sounds like another ship."

They looked around in confusion as a voice sprang from the darkness. It was beautiful and belted out a sad tune.

Brook: (quietly) "That voice..."

He silently slipped into the shadows.

Robin: (glancing about) "I wonder if it's them."

Nami: (turning) "Them?"

Luffy: "Who?"

The voice stopped and a trio of strangers suddenly appeared on board.

Woman: (perched on the railing) "Us."

Everyone turned toward the voice. A man and young woman stood on either side of the person who had spoken.

Woman: (stepping forward) "Hello, Mugiwara."

Girl: "Which one do I get to play with?"

Sanji: (butting in) "Who are you?"

Robin: "Luffy, that's Bartlett, the Siren."

Luffy: (lilting his head) "Bartlett? Never heard of you."

Bartlett: (approaching him) "That's all right. I've heard of you. (encircling him) Perhaps we'll become fast friends."

She froze as a cool point pressed against her back.

Zoro: "Who are you supposed to be?"

She turned with a coy smile and swatted the blade away like a toy.

Bartlett: "Captain Bartlett Rosario, the Siren, of the Harlot pirates. (waving back toward her group) These are my cohorts, Bosc and Anjou."

Usopp: (nervously) "The Harlot pirates?"

They began to look the trio over and noticed their lavish clothing. Bartlett was clad in a deep purple crushed velvet gown that was low-cut and clung to her every curve. Her long pink hair hung in her eyes and cascaded down her spine. The girl was about fourteen and dressed in ill-fitting garments. She sat with a mischievous grin amid her childish face, framed by her pale blue hair tied in looped pigtails. The man was older than his captain and clad in classical garb, fully vested and caped. He had a perpetual sneer set against his dark azure locks that draped over his shoulders.

Bartlett: (leaning into Luffy) "Oh yes, but don't worry. (winking) We're quite friendly."

Sanji: "The Siren? You mean you're the one that killed all those guys?"

Bartlett: (nodding toward Bosc) "That was my dear brother. He called them 'mercy killings'."

Nami: "But the legend of the Siren's been around for decades!"

Bartlett stalked toward Sanji.

Bartlett: (looking him up and down) "Tall and blonde. (taunting) Just up your alley, eh, Anjou?"

Anjou: (licking her lips) "Definitely."

He smiled nervously at the attention. She giggled and playfully waved her fingers.

Anjou: (blowing him a kiss) "So cute."

Luffy looked toward the group, unsure of their intentions.

Luffy: "What do you want?"

Bartlett: "I always pay visits to the ships I pass... Simply put, I'll borrow a man or two and then send you on your way."

Nami: "That's crazy!"

Bartlett: (chuckling) "You're cute. I might make room for you aboard my ship if you're interested in having some fun."

Zoro: (unamused) "What if we refuse?"

Her demeanor shifted.

Bosc: (scoffing) "Oh, I wouldn't do that."

Luffy: "Why not?"

Anjou: (grinning) "We'll sink you."

Bosc: "Simple pleasures are hardly a price to pay for safe passage, don't you think?"

Bartlett: "Bosc is right. What's a little fun among fellow pirates, hmm?"

Bosc: (eying Nami) "I usually watch the other ship while my captain...entertains."

Sanji glared and stepped between them. By this time, Franky had come up and observed the conversation.

Robin: (aside) "Luffy, I've heard a lot about these people. It's best if we just go along with it for now."

Franky: (looking them over) "We can take 'em, no problem."

Bosc got an eerie smile; He was obviously amused by the thought.

Bosc: (teasingly) "Can't I kill just one, Bartlett? You never let me have fun anymore."

Bartlett: "No. (looking everyone over) Hmm... (eying Luffy) Ah, the infamous captain. So strong, so bold, so...stretchy. (giggling) That could be fun."

Luffy sent her a funny look while Nami blushed. These people were crazy.

Bartlett: (circling Zoro) "Ah, the swordsman. Deadly aim...I wonder just how well you handle your sword."

She winked at his unamused glare as she walked toward Sanji.

Bartlett: "Then again, kitchen men have more...flavor. Black Leg, isn't it?"

Anjou: (flirtatiously) "I'd like a taste."

Brooke stayed hidden. That was a voice he hadn't heard in long time.

Luffy: (tense) "Get off my ship."

Bosc had slipped behind everyone and appeared just behind Robin.

Bosc: (lifting her hand) "Now here's a tasty morsel."

Bartlett smiled at her brother. Her teeth glinted in the moonlight.

Luffy: (harsher) "Get off my ship."

Anjou: (childishly) "Uh oh..."

Bartlett's smile faded as she stalked toward Luffy.

Bartlett: (briskly) "A word, Captain?"

After a nod, the two went into the cabin and spoke for several minutes. When they emerged, Bartlett strolled passed everyone as if to return to her ship. A moment later, Luffy staggered out looking rather haggard with a slight trickle of blood running down his shoulder.

Franky: "Straw-Hat?!"

Bartlett: (across her shoulder) "Quiet, cyborg. I have no interest in modified equipment."

He was ready to retort when Luffy shot him a look to keep quiet.

Luffy: (glaring) "Don't forget our deal."

Bartlett: (grinning) "Wouldn't dream of it. (turning) Come along, you two."

She stopped dead in her tracks and slowly looked back as if she had suddenly remembered something important.

Bartlett: "I thought there were nine of you, Straw-Hat..."

Luffy: "What of it?"

Bartlett: (grinning toward the shadows) "I'd like to meet the one hiding over there."

Everyone looked at Usopp.

Usopp: "What?! I'm right here!"

Chopper: (surveying the faces present) "You mean Brook?"

She paled and Bosc shifted uneasily.

Bosc: "It couldn't possibly be...(turning) Let's go back, Bartlett."

She shot him a harsh look.

Bartlett: (stubbornly) "Not yet."

She peered into the darkness cautiously. A form started to emerge.

Brook: (sighing) "Fifty years and you've barely changed."

Luffy: "Fifty?!"

Usopp: "She can't be any older than her late twenties!"

Bosc: (grinning) "She's a vampire."

Chopper: (ducking behind Zoro) "Vampire?!

Zoro: (coolly) "That's just a myth."

Nami: (uneasy) "So were zombies...until we met them."

Bartlett froze with a unreadable expression upon her face.

Bartlett: (slowly reaching out a hand) "Brook?...Is that really you?"

He took a deep breath and stepped forward.

Brook: "It's been a long time."

Bosc: (laughing) "What happened to you?! So much for the yomi yomi man."

Anjou peeked around the crowd to see what the fuss was about.

Bartlett: "Bosc! Don't laugh."

Bosc: (trying to stifle himself) "I'm sorry, Sis. It's just so funny."

She pulled her outstretched hand back in.

Bartlett: "It isn't funny...but it does explain things."

Brook: (apologetic) "Sorry I'm so late."

Bartlett: (forcing a small grin) "Better late than never, I suppose."

Anjou crept up behind her and grasped her arm.

Anjou: "Let's go. I'm bored!"

Bartlett: (barely listening) "Yes."

She slowly turned and walked back toward her brother. Stopping only once, just near the edge of the Sunny, she smiled sadly across her shoulder.

Bartlett: "Good to see you again."

The trio vanished. Within minutes, the breeze returned and the Sunny lurched forward.

Zoro: "What was that about?"

Luffy turned toward Brooke.

Luffy: "You know her?"

Brook: (distantly) "I used to."

Sanji: (with a worried glance) "You all right?"

Luffy: (passing it off) "Yeah."

Robin: (touching Brooke's shoulder) "What about you? You seem...shaken."

Brook: (looking at the empty spot where the trio had stood) "...I'll be practicing below if anyone needs me."

He quietly and slowly left. After while, sounds from a sad violin wafted across the deck.

Zoro: (leaning on the wall) "So what happened?"

Luffy: "They won't bother us anymore."

Chopper: (running over) "Luffy, you look terrible! Are you feeling okay?"

Luffy: (grinning wanly) "I could use some meat."

Sanji smirked and headed toward the kitchen.

Nami: (looking him over) "What'd she do to you?"

Luffy: "Would you believe she was just really boring?"

Usopp: "Boring is one thing, but you look sapped."

Robin: (intervening) "He said he's fine. Let's take his word for it."

After some grumbling, most of the crew went back to their own devices. Zoro stared for a moment longer, then shrugged it off. It took some coaxing, but Chopper let him be after Sanji had brought him some food. No one understood exactly what had happened, but they didn't ask. Nami kept a close eye on Luffy and Robin. Something was going on...

Robin: "You likely saved us all back there. I've heard some wild tales about that crew."

He shrugged and continued eating.

Luffy: (setting his plate aside) "Ah! That's better! (beaming) Thanks, Sanji."

Sanji: (clearing the dishes) "No problem. What'd she say, anyway?"

Everyone paused and glanced to see if he would respond.

Luffy: (stretching) "She said there was an *amazing* island up ahead, but not to go to it."

Nami: (interjecting) "But the log pose has to reset."

Luffy: "Yeah, but she said to stay offshore."

Sanji: (lighting a smoke) "Did she say why?"

Robin: "I'm sure there's a good reason."

Luffy: (shrugging) "I still think we should go."

Nami: (flatly) "Why am I not surprised?"

Bosc landed gracefully on deck, his heavy cape settling around him.

Usopp: (backing up in surprise) "Where'd you come from?!"

He simply smirked in response.

Sanji: (stepping around Nami) "What do you want?"

Bosc: (chiding) "You really shouldn't go, you know."

Nami: "Is it forbidden or something?"

Usopp: "A private island?"

Bosc: (rising) "Oh, it's a veritable paradise, but...it'll consume you."

Luffy: (looking around) "Where'd you come from just now?"

Bosc: (innocently) "That isn't important."

Sanji: "What do you mean, 'it'll consume us'?"

Bosc: "Simply that. Heaven can wait, my friends. Don't be sucked into a false one."

Luffy: "What's on the island? Is it dangerous?"

Bosc: "You could say that...But I've already said too much. (turning with a curt wave) Good luck."

He leapt overboard and Nami raced over when no splash was heard. She looked, but no ripples or boat were present.

Sanji: (peering into the murk) "Where'd he go?"

Nami: "I don't know. He's just...gone."

Luffy: (resolutely) "Somebody find Brook. I gotta ask him some things."

Shrugging it off, they went on about their business. A few minutes later, Brooke silently appeared.

Luffy: (leaning on the railing) "You know anything about where we're headed?"

Brook: "The island? Afraid not...Just the pirates... (reminiscing) Interesting bunch."

Nami: (scoffing) "Interesting?!"

Robin: "They've been around quite some time."

Nami: "She couldn't really have sunken the Sunny, though, right?"

Robin and Luffy exchanged looks.

Nami:"...Right?"

Robin: (changing the subject) "You look like you're feeling much better, Captain."

Luffy: (grinning) "Yeah. I told you I just needed to eat."

Nami sighed in defeat, knowing that she wasn't getting any information. Taking the cue from the silence, the girls left Luffy and Brook alone to talk.

Luffy: "You okay?"

Brook: "I'm not the one that was bitten."

Luffy: "That's not what I asked."

Brooke leaned beside his captain.

Brook: (sighing) "I was her first, you know."

Luffy: (flatly) "I didn't need to know that."

Brook: (chuckling) "The first person she bit, I mean."

Luffy: "Oh... I guess that's different."

Brook: "Do you think Robin would enlighten me as to what I've missed these past fifty years? Rosario...Bartlett, I mean...She's - ..."

Luffy: "Just go ask her. I'm sure she'll tell you anything you wanna know."

He nodded and wandered off, passing Zoro on the way.

Zoro: "So, she really is a vampire?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "What's a little blood if it protects my nakama?"

Later in the night, Brook was on lookout duty. Usopp couldn't sleep and wandered out for some fresh air.

Brook: (turning) "Sleep walking?"

Usopp: (yawning) "Hardly. I couldn't get a wink."

It grew quiet as the two leaned on the banister and watched the moon's reflection in the sea.

Brook: "Don't let it bother you."

Usopp: (glancing over) "Let what bother me?"

Brook: "Bartlett."

Usopp: "Oh... (shifting uneasily) Did she really, you know, bite Luffy?"

Brook: "I'd imagine so."

Usopp: "He won't turn into one, too, will he?"

Brook: (laughing) "Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!...No, he's quite safe."

Usopp: (sighing) "So many crazy things in this world are piled into the Grand Line...Sea monsters, devil fruits, zombies, and now vampires...What's next?"

Brook thought it best not to add the missing items to the list.

Usopp: "So, you knew her when you were still alive?"

Brook: "...Things were different then. She was more...innocent."

Usopp held his tongue on that comment.

Brook: (thinking back) "She bit me once, you know."

He stood quietly and listened.

Brook: "Twice, actually. (gazing up to the heavens) She was once a very nice girl."

Usopp: "She was just a normal person back then?"

Brook: "I wouldn't say that. (returning to a serious tone) She was scared when I met her. Young, frail, and unsure of who she was. She'd just learned her identity back then."

Usopp let the silence drift between them before trying to lighten the mood.

Usopp: (nervously) "How does one turn into a vampire, anyway?"

Brook: (shrugging) "She was born that way."

Usopp: "Sounds like you were pretty close."

Brook: "You could say that."

Sanji staggered on deck.

Sanji: (stretching) "All right, Brook. It's your turn to rest...Usopp, what're you doing out here?"

Usopp: "Just getting some fresh air, but I think I'll turn in now."

Sanji: (nodding) "All right."

He waved Usopp off and watched Brooke linger in the moment.

Sanji: "You can go now, you know."

Brook: (snapping out of it) "Oh! Of course. (walking off) Good night."

The Sunny sailed peacefully as dawn broke along the shore of a new island. The crew stood enraptured in the beauty of what they saw. Emerald willows wafted in the breeze and the delta they approached trickled crystal waters into the sea from purple peaks inland. Snow tipped the higher mountains, blending with surreal pink clouds that encircled the island.

Nami: (breathless) "It's beautiful."

Robin: (smiling serenely) "Yes. I wonder what they call this place."

Luffy: (leaning over the railing in excitement) "Look at that!"

Everyone followed his pointing finger to an image they couldn't believe.

Sanji: (rubbing his eye) "Was that an angel?"

Usopp and Chopper came on deck to see what the commotion was about.

Usopp: (surveying the idyllic scenery) "We died, didn't we?"

Chopper: (panicking) "You mean we're in Heaven?!"

Nami: (turning) "We're not dead."

They sighed in relief.

Chopper: "Look at those clouds!"

Usopp: (grinning) "Yeah, it's just like Drum Island."

Chopper nodded in agreement as another form plummeted from the wispy pink fluff and arced back up.

Luffy: (pointing) "There's another one!"

Zoro hazily stumbled over.

Zoro: (yawning) "What's all the fuss about?"

Usopp: "It kinda reminds me of Angel Island, back in Skypeia."

Sanji: (taking a drag) "It's more colorful here."

Luffy: "Let's land! I wanna see who those people were."

As if beckoned by his words, a man swooped in and landed on the bow of the Sunny. Everyone stood back as he slowly rose from a kneeling position. Thick ivory wings with black fringes hung from his back. Feathers dusted his path as he strolled forward. He was young and exuded an aura of warmth.

Man: (smiling) "Welcome, fellow sailors."

Zoro: (fingering Wado's hilt) "Who're you?"

Luffy cocked his head to one side in curiosity.

Robin: "What do you call this place?"

Man: (brimming with pride) "This is the queen's sanctuary. We call it Home."

Luffy: "Home? That's it?"

Man: (shaking his hand) "That's it."

Robin took a few steps forward and stared hard at his wings. Catching her gaze, he grinned and stretched them to their full extent. They were longer than he was tall and they were gorgeous.

Man: "You like them? (stretching a wing toward her) Go ahead; Touch."

Chopper: (peeking around Zoro) "Who are you?"

He laughed to himself as the girls fingered his wings. Sanji was just starting to get jealous when his own curiosity won him over.

Man: (handing Chopper a loose plume) "My name is Brymal."

Zoro: (crossing his arms) "Weird name."

Brymal: (laughing) "We all have names like mine here."

He fluttered his wings, slightly tickled from Nami's touch.

Nami: (pulling back her hand, blushing) "Sorry."

Brymal: "It's quite all right. If you like them so much, you should see the queen and claim your own."

Luffy: "You can do that?!"

Brymal: (grinning) "Certainly. If you catch her intrigue, she'll gladly give you all wings of your own."

Chopper: (quietly inspecting) "They're a lot bigger than the ones in Sorajima."

Brymal: (turning) "You could call us distant relatives. Angel Island's people must be saddened that their wings are useless. (reflectively) I can barely imagine life again without mine."

Brook came on deck with Franky and took their place in the speculation.

Franky: "So, you can really just grow wings like that, huh?"

Usopp: "Doesn't it hurt?"

Brymal: (shrugging) "A small price to pay for the freedom of the skies. (inhaling deeply) You never know true freedom until you soar."

Chopper: "Does everyone have wings like that here?"

Brymal: (taken aback by the sight of Brooke) "You're an odd looking fellow, aren't you?"

Sanji: (non-nonchalantly) "You're one to talk."

Brymal: (shaking it off) "Not exactly like them...Each person's wings form differently."

Luffy: "And she can really give them to us?"

Brymal: "Of course. She is our heavenly maiden. I'll be glad to take you to her."

Zoro: (uninterested) "Looks like they'd get in the way during a fight."

Brymal: "On land they can, but nothing beats aerial combat, my friend."

Zoro cocked an eyebrow. Apparently, his interest had been piqued.

Luffy: "Let's go then! I wanna fly, too!"

Nami: (grabbing his shoulder) "Hold it."

Luffy: "Awww, what now?"

Nami: (crossing her arms) "It all sounds a little too good to be true. How much do those things cost?"

Brymal: (offended) "Our Lady would never accept money for her gifts!"

Robin: (calmingly) "Surely she doesn't just give them away or everyone on the sea would have them."

Brymal: (cautiously) "You'd be surprised."

Polite chit-chat was made as the Sunny docked further upriver. Nami reminded Luffy of what Bartlett and Bosc had said, but he was set on going ashore.

The city looked as if it had been torn from a storybook. Gold trimming lined porcelain and ivory buildings; Silver charms hung in garlands from ivy-wrapped pillars. Even the plants that lined the roadway were actually tiny faceted gems, ingeniously bound to resemble flowers amid the shrubbery.

Chopper: (awestruck) "Wow!"

Nami: (slowly looking around) "Where did all this come from?"

Brymal: "The late king was rather lavish, but he was sure to leave his riches to the people."

Children ran by laughing in play. Robin noticed they had no wings of their own, though the few adults present seemed to.

Brymal: (noticing her intrigue) "Wings are earned at a coming of age ceremony. The child binds themselves in faith to our Lady and in return, she gives them the gift of flight."

Robin: "I see."

The group that followed him consisted of Luffy, Nami, Robin, and Chopper. They tried to take in everything as they passed, but the glitter of precious stones and metals slowly faded from focus. The few people there seemed so friendly; They all smiled and waved as they passed. Robin took notice of what Brymal had said. It was true everyone's wings differed slightly, but most were similar to his own, pastel-hued and angelic.

The group halted at a large staircase. It led upward into the pink clouds that roamed the air. They reminded Chopper of home, but he was glad for the memories. Two men in chainmail stood guard at the foot of the steps.

Brymal: (making a hand gesture) "Hail! I've brought guests for our Lady."

The two looked at each other a moment, then one stepped forward and removed his helmet. He had copper curls strewn across his face that belied his age. His wings were completely crimson and not feathered at all; They were almost leathery. He returned the same gesture.

Man: "Hail. (bowing to the girls) Welcome Home, ladies. (nodding to Luffy and Chopper) Gentlemen."

Brymal locked hands with him and shared a hearty hug.

Brymal: "Friends, this is Aelo; He's an old friend of mine."

Aelo: (winking at Nami) "Not too old."

She shied away and Robin chuckled.

Luffy: "Neat! Crimson ones! I wonder what color mine will be."

Aelo: "So, you've come to claim your freedom? Excellent! Brymal will lead you to our Lady...Please, be kind. I'm sure she gets tired of granting so many wishes sometimes."

Brymal: (passing him by) "Then perhaps you should get her a gift."

Aelo smiled at his companion, and bowed with a gesture for them to follow him. The stairs seemed to go on forever, but just when they thought they couldn't walk anymore, a marble floor led into a sunlit atrium.

Chopper: (looking down the steps) "We made it!"

Nami: (rubbing her calves) "Finally..."

Brymal: (laughing) "Sorry, friends. I forget you're not used to it."

Robin: "Don't you just fly over them, normally?"

Brymal: "No, no; The walk is good. A tired face is always happier to see our Lady's gracious smile."

A young girl with tattered wings entered the room. Feathers fell to the floor as she moved. Her wings were pure white and blended with her ashen complexion.

Brymal: (reaching toward her) "Miaka, you look awful."

She turned her wan face upward and forced a wholesome grin.

Miaka: "No worries, Brother."

Brymal: (fingering her wings) "They're beginning to atrophy. You must fly soon or they'll - "

Miaka: (cutting him off) "Welcome, honored guests."

Luffy: "Are you okay?"

Miaka: (straightening her posture) "Fine, I assure you. Please have a seat. You must be tired from the climb."

Large, luxurious sofas were set out in an arc. The were covered in deep red velvet and trimmed with fine lace. The crew sat and helped themselves to the water waiting for them on a tray. Nami looked out to their hosts as they sat. The siblings appeared to be having a hushed conversation.

Miaka: (concerned) "Brother, your wings..."

Brymal: (beaming) "Isn't it wonderful?"

Miaka: (shaking her head) "No, they're turning black."

Brymal: "I've been chosen. Aren't you glad?"

Noticing Nami's gaze, Miaka turned her face down and said nothing more. Brymal took a deep sigh before returning to his candid smile as he came to sit with them.

Robin: "Everything all right?"

Brymal: "Quite fine."

Nami: "So, that's your sister?"

Brymal: "Yes. She's my junior."

Luffy: "You guys look kind of alike, but your wings are different colors."

Robin: "Come to think of it, I didn't see anyone in town with black trimming either."

Chopper: "Is it special?"

Brymal: (proudly) "Very. It means our Lady has chosen me as one of her Closest."

Luffy: "Closest?"

Brymal: (nodding) "Indeed. You see, certain persons are chosen by our Lady. She takes us in hand and we cherish her company. I'm afraid it's much too complicated to explain in one sitting."

Nami: "Your sister didn't look too happy about it."

Brymal: (mildly chiding) "It isn't ladylike to eavesdrop, you know."

Nami: (waving it off) "She just looked a little worried, that's all."

Brymal: "I'm afraid her health has been failing lately. With any luck, once I become one the Closest, I can seek our Lady's aide for her."

Luffy: "Your queen's pretty strong, huh?"

Brymal: "The very beacon of merciful power."

Robin: "I didn't see many people on the way here. You must be a small community."

Brymal: "Our Lady must limit her gifts, sadly; Too many would kill her. We Closest tend to her day and night once our wings have fully blackened."

Luffy: "Why black?"

Brymal: (shrugging) "It has always been."

Nami: "How long have you and your sister lived here?"

Brymal: "About four years, now. Our Lady has given us a new start on life. Once we were penniless and alone. We were captured and sold as slaves. The vessel that had bought us happened to pass by this island...Our Lady saved us. In return, we took on her way of life. We were given wings and new names...We left our past behind us that day."

Robin: "Are there many Closest?"

Brymal: "Not at all; No more than two at a time usually. One of us is aging and his strength has waned. His wings will grow ashen as mine grow dark; I am to be his replacement."

A voice echoed softly from behind a thick curtain.

Lady: "Always the keen one, my dear Brymal."

Brymal: (turning in surprise) "My Lady! (kneeling) Forgive me. I was merely educating our guests."

Lady: (serenely) "It's quite all right. Please, bring them to the throne room."

Brymal: "Yes, my Lady."

She strolled away while everyone else rose. Brymal slowly got up and and smiled humbly.

Brymal: "You are fortunate. Our Lady seldom greets guests so personally."

Luffy: "But she didn't even talk to us."

Nami: (jabbing his ribs) "Don't be rude."

Robin: "I'm sure she'll receive us properly in the throne room."

Brymal nodded and led the group to a large room with stone floors and gilded arches. The throne was ornately decorated with roses in various hues. Miaka stood silently off to one side and an older man with graying wings waited next to the throne. He smiled as they entered.

Brymal: "Hail!"

Man: "Hail! (shaking his hand) Glad it was you, my boy. You'll be a worthy replacement for this old codger."

Brymal: "Come now. You're still in your prime, Oran."

Oran: (laughing) "Ah, the wit of youth. (turning) Welcome, fine guests. (bowing) I present you to our Lady. May she bless you as she has us."

The group quietly shuffled in.

Brymal: (clearing his throat) "You may wish to introduce yourselves."

Luffy: (speaking up) "Monkey D. Luffy. (pointing) These are my friends, Nami, Robin, and Chopper."

The queen sat behind a veil. She seemed to be in her thirties and sat in a lovely medieval European gown, beaded in white and trimmed in gold and silver. Her fair hair was tied into an elaborate braid upon the top of her head.

Lady: "Welcome Home, friends. May you find peace."

Nami: (bowing her head) "Forgive his manners. He's - "

Lady: (chuckling) "It's all right. He's kinder than most pirates I've met."

Luffy: "How'd you know we were pirates?"

Oran: "They're the only ones who ever come, Lad."

Lady: "Oran speaks the truth. Please, be at ease. We mean you no harm."

After a brief, uncomfortable pause, Nami spoke up.

Nami: "Someone warned us not to come here."

Chopper: "But why? Everything's so beautiful and the people are so nice!"

She turned her gaze toward Oran. He nodded and began to explain.

Oran: "Wouldn't have been the Siren, would it?"

Chopper: "Yeah!"

Oran: "I'm afraid she holds a slight grudge ever since she was denied wings of her own."

Robin: "Is that right?"

Brymal: "Only the pure of heart can receive them."

Nami: (dryly) "That explains it."

Oran: "We hold many things sacred here: Honor, truth, loyalty...But she had rather different values."

Lady: (raising her palm) "Let us speak no more of her. Her memory poisons my peace."

Oran: (bowing) "Yes, my lady."

Lady: "Luffy, do you seek wings of your own?"

Luffy: "That'd be awesome! But not just me; I want them for my whole crew."

Oran: (grinning) "All or nothing, eh?"

Brymal: (chiding) "Luffy-san, don't ask too much."

Lady: "No, you all seem to be fine people. Tell me Luffy, how many are in your crew?"

He started counting on his fingers and Nami shook her head with a sigh.

Luffy: "Including me, nine."

Lady: "I see."

Brymal stood by humbly while Oran observed her thoughts.

Lady: "I will award you two pair until I can deem the others worthy, but be warned - It does come at a price."

Luffy: "Nami, how much gold do we have?"

Oran: (laughing) "Not money, my boy!"

Brymal: "The seeds will be sowed. They will feed from your heart and depending on what lies within, your inner self will project out into wings of your own."

Lady: "It is not without pain, but all things in life must be earned."

Luffy: (confidently) "I can take it. (turning to the others) Who's with me?"

Robin: (slyly) "Why not you, Ms. Navigator?"

Nami: "Me?!"

Chopper: "Yeah! Sanji will love it!"

Robin: (chuckling) "True."

Luffy: (reaching back a hand) "Well?"

She sighed deeply as she thought.

Nami: (resolutely taking his hand) "All right."

Lady: "Then it is decided."

Oran: "Your wings should bloom fully in about 24 hours. It takes about six days for your log pose to reset. That will give you all time to gain your freedom from the earth."

They nodded and awaited what came next.

Lady: "Please...Come and receive your gift."

Luffy gave an excited grin and prodded Nami forward.

Nami: (taking a deep breath) "I guess I'm first..."

She slowly climbed the few steps and ducked through the veil. The queen sat with a smile that poured out warmth. She was pale with bright blue eyes that glittered like sapphires. Sitting up straight, she reached out her hands. Carefully taking them, Nami was gently pulled into a hug.

Lady: (whispering) "Welcome Home, child."

She surprised Nami by kissing her softly on the lips and sat back calmly. Nami could feel something different, but couldn't place what.

Nami: (humbly backing away) "Thank you."

She smiled graciously and awaited Luffy. He, too, went through the strange ritual.

Luffy: (coming down the steps) "Hmm, minty."

Nami tried not to smile as Chopper looked at them confused.

Oran: "Our Lady needs rest now. Please, follow Brymal."

She slumped in her throne and they were shooed from the room. Outside, Luffy turned in circles, trying to look at his back.

Luffy: "Twenty-four hours? Does it really take that long?"

Brymal: "That all depends on your will and strength."

They stood on a balcony, overlooking the island. The expanse was as dreamy as what they had seen on the way to the palace...All except for one shadowed spot on the leeward side of the mountains.

Luffy: (pointing) "What's that?"

Brymal: "That would be the Land of the Fallen."

Robin: "A cemetery?"

He solemnly nodded.

Chopper: "A graveyard?!"

Nami: (gazing toward the sea) "Luffy, we should get back. They're probably starting to wonder about us."

Brymal: "By all means, return to your comrades. Our Lady will meet you all again once your wings have blossomed. She will see the rest of you about receiving your gifts upon that time."

Chopper: "Does she always get so tired?"

Brymal: "The gifts take a lot out of her."

Luffy: "What do her wings look like?"

Robin: "You didn't see them?"

Nami: "There were sheets of silk draped over them."

Brymal: "The sight of her Ladyship's wings is truly magnificent. It is reserved solely for the Closest. I've not yet seen them, myself, but I hear they're the most beautiful wings beyond imagination. I'll get a chance to gaze upon them at my initiation."

Luffy: "That great, huh? (grinning) Mine will be better."

Nami: (smacking him upside the head) "Don't be rude!"

Brymal: (laughing) "Please, return to your friends. I'll see you all tomorrow."

He led them back to the main staircase and they sullenly started their descent.

Back at the Sunny, their return was eagerly awaited. The group had departed over half the day ago.

Sanji: "Nami-san! Robin-chan! You're back!"

Usopp: "So, what happened?"

Chopper: "It was beautiful! Everything was so shiny!"

Robin: (smiling) "Very elegant."

Franky: (coyly) "So the place is loaded?"

Nami: (glaring) "Don't even think about it."

Franky: (innocently) "What?"

Zoro: "You decided not to get them after all, huh?"

Luffy: (grinning) "Nope! I already got 'em!"

Confused glances were exchanged.

Nami: "Luffy and I both did, but it takes time for them to grow in."

Robin: "About twenty-four hours."

Sanji: (prancing) "I can't wait to see my angel in her full glory!"

Zoro: "With any luck she'll strike you blind and you'll shut up."

Sanji glared at him momentarily, but then was lost in his thoughts of Nami soaring overhead.

Nami: (stretching) "I'm starting to get pretty stiff. Do you feel anything yet, Luffy?"

Luffy: (eye twitching) "Yep."

Robin: "I'd say it's going to be a long night."

Luffy: "Meat! That'll help them grow in faster!"

Sanji: (grinning) "I'm on it."

He went inside and started dinner.

Usopp: "It'll be interesting to see how they turn out."

Franky: "Yeah. You think she'll give the rest of us wings, too?"

Nami: "Hard to say. We all meet with her again tomorrow."

Robin sprouted two hands from Nami's shoulders and rubbed her back.

Robin: "Does this help?"

Nami: (relaxing) "A little, thanks."

Robin was right. It really was going to be a long night. Luffy tossed and turned, but Nami sobbed in pain. Sanji fretted over her, bringing her anything she wanted, rubbing her back, holding her hand. Robin took over when her shirt started to tear and shooed him out. Chopper tended to both Nami and Luffy, but Luffy insisted it was nothing.  
When morning broke, the duo had small wings unfolding, covered in down. By nightfall, they would be fully grown. Colors danced over their surfaces unsure of what to settle on. By the afternoon, feathers had began coming in. Luffy laughed, saying it tickled and Nami was just too tired to care.

Brook: "Seems you've finally settled on a hue."

Luffy: (looking across his shoulder) "Really?"

Zoro: (smirking) "Pure gold. (wryly) That's a surprise."

Luffy: (stretching them outward) "Cool! (teasing) Hey, Nami! Beat this!"

She chuckled and glanced at her own wings. They were a pastel pink with pearlized highlights.

Sanji: "I knew yours would be gorgeous, Nami-san!"

Brymal returned near sunset as Nami stretched her wings to their maximum length. Luffy fluttered his in vain, trying to get airborn. Brymal laughed and gathered everyone together.

Brymal: "You'll never get lift like that, Brother. I'll be sure to teach you all you'll need to know. It'll be no time at all before you start aerial acrobatics."

Usopp: (glancing upward) "What if they fall?"

Brymal: "I'll be there to catch them."

Sanji's eyes watered as the sunlight danced over Nami's form. He clutched a rag blissfully.

Sanji: (sniffling) "So beautiful..."

Brymal: (looking around) "Is everyone ready to ascend?"

Nami: (hanging her head) "I forgot about the stairs..."

Zoro: "Who's going to watch the ship?"

Brymal: "Your ship will be quite safe here, I assure you."

Brook: "I'll do it."

Usopp: "Don't you want to fly?"

Brook: "I've no skin to support feathers. (sipping his tea) I'll wait here."

Luffy: (nodding) "Then it's settled."

They all headed out, except for Brooke. He didn't mind being alone for a few hours; He'd done it for fifty years. This was nothing.

Once they arrived at the palace, everyone rested their legs while Brymal made the arrangements. After some time to relax, he came for the group and led them to the thick door to her highness.

Brymal: (turning) "You two gifted will enter first and receive your new names. It's customary."

Chopper: "We have to change our names?"

Brymal: (assuringly) "Think of it as a nickname or pet name - A term of endearment from our Lady unto you."

He pushed open the door and led them in. Luffy and Nami stood in front of the others.

Lady: "Welcome Home."

Oran stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the banister. He smiled as he watched the proceedings. This many at once was exceedingly rare.

Lady: "Approach, my children."

Luffy and Nami stepped forward, cued by a look from Brymal.

Lady: "Welcome Home, my son. From this day forward, you will remain in my heart as Trian."

Luffy: "Trian?"

Lady: "Welcome Home, daughter. From this day forward, you will remain in my heart as Minore."

Luffy: (confused) "Minore?"

Nami grabbed his arm and led him back down the steps. The queen took her time eying the group and asking questions of character. After a moment of silence, she gave her decree.

Lady: "I will award more gifts upon your crew, Trian."

Chopper: (excited) "All of us?"

She lilted her head with a sad expression.

Oran: (stepping forward) "I'm sorry, friend, but her gift won't work for you. (turning) Or you, cyborg."

Luffy: "Why not?!"

Oran: "She has tried to help our furry friends in the past... It never ended well. As for you, Franky, you're just too heavy to fly."

Franky: (hanging his head) "I was afraid of that."

Lady: "I feel saddened for you two, but I can still enlighten the rest of you. Please, come and receive your gifts."

A few looks were exchanged, but one by one, they each followed suit in the unusual rite. Usopp had emerged from the veil with a red face. Sanji pranced down the steps with a dreamy look. Robin and Zoro came down the steps as calm as if nothing had happened.

Lady: (slumping in her chair) "Go now, my children. I will name you all upon the morrow."

Oran held a fist to his chest and shuttered in pain. Brymal ran over to comfort him.

Oran: (pushing him off) "It's all right. I merely feel our Lady's pain."

Brymal: "Come, friends."

He led them back to the same balcony as the day before. Luffy was excited, but Nami just peered over the edge nervously.

Brymal: "Fear not, sister Minore. You'll find that soaring high leaves your troubles to fall back to the earth."

Nami: (wryly) "Falling's what I'm afraid of."

Brymal: (extending his hand toward her) "I'll be there to catch you. Give it a try."

Luffy: "I'll go first! Nami can watch me until she's ready."

Brymal: (nodding) "Very well. We'll start with the basics. We're pretty high up, so we'll just leap into a glide."

He spent a few minutes explaining to them how to stretch and control their wings. Luffy peered over the edge in anticipation.

Brymal: "Ready for your first flight?"

Luffy: "Yeah!"

Brymal leapt from the balcony and quickly arced back up.

Brymal: (shouting down to him) "Come on! It's easy!"

Luffy laughed to himself and took the plunge. Nami and the others watched nervously. A silent minute passed until finally, Luffy flapped his wings hard and caught up with Brymal.

Luffy: (shouting) Nami! You've gotta try this!"

Brymal: "Minore, come join us! It's the best view of the island."

Sanji smiled at her and nodded toward them.

Sanji: "You can do it."

Nami: (taking a deep breath, approaching the edge) "I sure hope so."

She took a few steps back, gauged the distance, and ran forward with her eyes clenched tightly closed. Before they knew it, she had circled back up and laughed at the ease she was having.

Nami: "This is great!"

Brymal: (grinning) "All you need is the faith that you can."

The crew watched Nami and Luffy for about an hour until they came back down. Brymal landed perfectly and helped Nami steady herself as she came down. Luffy landed with a thud.

Usopp: "Are you okay?"

Luffy: (breathing hard) "It's exhausting, but...I've never felt anything like this before!"

Nami: (blushing from exertion) "Agreed."

Brymal: "Your stamina will improve with practice. (looking around) Judging by some of your expressions, I'd say you're starting to feel your wing buds awaken. You'd best get back to your ship and rest."

Sanji: (stretching his back) "Sounds good to me."

Zoro: (yawning) "Yeah. Brooke's probably bored."

Usopp: (snickering) "Bored out his skull?"

Luffy and Chopper cracked up. Robin chuckled and Nami shook her head.

Luffy: "All right, guys. Let's get back."

Brymal: (waving them off) "Until the morrow, friends!"

Miaka slowly came out onto the balcony.

Miaka: "You always were a good teacher."

Brymal: (turning) "They'll rest well tonight. I doubt they've realized just how much energy they've spent just yet."

Miaka: (watching after them) "Yes, but the others won't rest well at all."

Brymal: "Perhaps, but the pain is a small sacrifice for the freedom."

She smiled toward him, but eyed his darkening wings. They were turning much faster than she thought they should.

Fifty-three years ago...

Brook was having a great time. His crew drank and played music until they passed out at the local tavern. A woman a bit younger than him had caught his attention a while ago and she was shyly awaiting his approach.

Brook: (sitting beside her) "Sorry about the noise. We're musicians."

Woman: "It's okay. (smiling) I love music. It's too quiet around here most of the time."

Brook: (grinning wide) "Ah, another music lover! What do you play?"

Woman: (shyly) "I sing."

Brook: "That could be a treat."

Crewmen: (raising their glasses) "Yeah!"

She blushed with a slight smile.

Woman: (shaking her head) "You don't want to hear me. I'm terrible!"

Brook: (nodding toward his crew) "We'll be the judge of that."

Crewmen: "Tell her, Captain!"

Brook: (raising his fiddle) "Come on. I'll play you in."

Woman: (sighing in defeat) "All right."

They made room for a small crate and helped her upon it. Brook started playing and his crew joined in. She started bopping to the beat and after a prodding look, she began singing. Her voice was beautiful and swiftly filled the room. Some of the men who had passed out woke up just to listen. She never missed a note or key and kept time perfectly even though they were all making it up as they went along. When they had finished, the entire tavern cheered for her.

Barkeeper: (raising his mug) "That's my Rosario!"

She chuckled to herself as Brook helped her down. Stumbling into him, they locked eyes briefly before shying away from one another.

Brook: (taking her hand) "That was marvelous! (teasing) I thought you said you couldn't sing."

Rosario: (shrugging) "Well, I never much liked my voice."

Brook: "No, you were good! (turning) Right, men?"

Crewmen: (toasting their glasses) "Encore!"

She chuckled as Brooke led her back to the bar.

Rosario: (sighing) "That was fun."

Brook: "How'd you like to do that every day?"

Rosario: (caught off guard) "What?"

Brook: (taking her hand) "Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. They call me Humming Brooke. (waving outward) This is my crew, the Rumba pirates. We're both pirates and musicians."

Rosario: (smiling) "Nice to meet you, Mr. Pirate. My name is Rosario...I don't have a very interesting life, I'm afraid."

Brook: (grinning coyly) "It could be. Come with us."

Rosario: "I barely know you!"

Brook: "That's what a life of adventure is all about."

Rosario: (chuckling) "You're very sweet, but you wouldn't like me once you got to know me. Thank you for the good time, though. Is there anything I can do for you? Buy you a drink?"

Brook: (leaning on the counter) "May I see your panties?"

She laughed.

Rosario: "That's a straight-forward answer."

He grinned wide. They talked for quite some time. After while, his crew started shuffling back toward the inn. His firstmate leaned against the wall by the exit and watched them laugh.

Rosario: (giggling) "There's no way!"

Brook: "It's true! I swear!"

She wiped the tears from her face.

Rosario: "This is the closest to crying I've ever gotten."

Brook: (intrigued) "You've never cried? Ever?"

Rosario: (shaking her head) "It just isn't something I do."

Brook: (grinning) "That's good. Pretty girls shouldn't cry. (teasing) It'll give you wrinkles."

Her smile faded at that comment. Her demeanor became sullen.

Rosario: "I don't think I have to worry about that."

Brook: "Oh? (nudging elbows) Good skin care, huh?"

Rosario: "Something like that. (looking around) It's late; I should go."

Brook: "But we're just getting to know each other."

Rosario: (nodding over) "Your friend is waiting for you."

Brook: (sighing in defeat) "All right. (taking her hand) Meet me here again tomorrow."

Rosario: "A little sudden, don't you think?"

Brook: "We'll be here until the log pose resets. No hurry. Just come see me again before I leave, hmm?"

Rosario: (blushing) "All right. (taking her leave) Good night."

Firstmate: (coming up behind him) "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were smitten."

Brook: (watching her leave) "Didn't you hear her sing? It was like an angel."

Firstmate: (prodding) "Yeah, yeah. Come on, Loverboy."

Later that week, Brook walked the street with Rosario. It was their third day together and they had four more to go until the log pose reset and it was time to say 'goodbye'.

Brook: "You're awfully quiet today. Is everything all right?"

Rosario: "I'm fine."

Brook: (prodding her side) "Come on. Where's that captivating smile?"

Rosario: (coyly) "You think my smile is captivating?"

Brook: (lightly blushing) "Well...Yeah...A little."

Rosario: (smiling to herself) "Thanks...I needed that."

They reached their destination. It was a small, cozy house at the edge of town.

Brook: (looking the building over) "Nice place."

Rosario: (shrugging) "It keeps the rain out."

They went inside and she served up some tea.

Rosario: "I hope it's okay that we're here alone."

Brook: (teasingly) "What did you have planned?"

Rosario: (giggling) "Stop that. I just meant that I hoped you were comfortable with it, but I guess that's pretty obvious."

Brook sipped his tea and looked over the scant photos that hung on the wall.

Brook: (pointing) "Are those your parents?"

Rosario: (nodding) "Yes. I take after my mother, I know."

Brook: "A little, but I think you're cuter than she was."

She fought herself to keep from getting depressed again.

Brook: "Did I say something wrong?"

Rosario: (pulled from thought) "Hmm? No. It's just...Well, I guess that's what's been bothering me."

Brook: (sliding closer) "What is it?"

Rosario: (sighing) "I thought they died at sea, but they didn't. (fingering an envelope on the table) I got a letter the day I met you. It had some...disturbing information."

Brook: (worried) "Like what?"

Rosario: "Who I am...or what..."

Brook: "What could be so bad? (taunting) Were you adopted?"

Rosario: "No, it's not that...I always knew I was different, but I never thought - ...I guess that's why we moved so much."

Brook leaned over, trying to read her expression.

Rosario: (looking down) "I told you that you wouldn't like me once you found out."

Brook: "What could be so terrible, so strange, that you can't tell me? You've got a secret. So do I. Doesn't everyone?"

Rosario: (looking up) "What?"

Brook: "I ate the yomi yomi no mi. When I die, I'll come back."

Rosario: "Resurrection?"

Brook: "Pretty much."

She smiled and began to relax.

Rosario: (slyly) "You also have a bounty."

Brook: (waving it off) "Minor details."

She chuckled and leaned into his shoulder.

Rosario: "Mine's worse."

Brook: "How's that?"

It felt good making physical contact. He was so warm.

Rosario: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I'm still trying to believe it myself."

Brook: (leaning his head on hers) "I don't know. If I can come back from the dead, there's not much I won't believe."

She started to snuggle up against him.

Rosario: "Can we talk about it later?"

Brook: "Sure, but why wait?"

His expression flickered as she pushed him over and leaned into him.

Rosario: (teasing) "Unless you really don't want to see them anymore."

Brook: (blinking plainly) "No, I'd very much like to."

Rosario: (snickering) "That's what I thought."

Pressing against him, it wasn't long before things got complicated. Words were muttered, but neither cared. Before they knew it, it was morning and Brook woke up to find her snuggled close against him. He smiled to himself and settled back in. He was in no hurry to leave his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Uso no Kyusai, part 2

Fifty-three years ago...

The next day, Brook sat with the letter in his shaking hand. Everything was coming together. Rosario sat with her arms wrapped around herself, awaiting rejection.

Brook: (handing her the letter) "Is this for real?"

She nodded.

Brook: "Interesting..."

She let out a sigh and sank further into herself.

Brook: (leaning over) "Let me see."

Rosario: (caught off guard) "What?"

Brook: "Your teeth. I never noticed it before. (grinning) I'd like to see, if that's all right."

Rosario: "You're...not scared?"

Brook: (shrugging) "We can be undead together."

She started to smile, then backed up as he leaned in close.

Brook: "You'll have to smile wider than that."

Sighing, she smiled ridiculously wide for him. He peered close, poked a tooth, and started laughing.

Rosario: "What?"

Brook: (snickering) "That face...It's priceless!"

Quickly dropping the goofy grin, she playfully pushed him away.

Rosario: "Shut up."

Brook: "Well, I think it's fascinating to know such people actually exist. That's the great thing about the Grand Line. Everyday's a new adventure."

Rosario: "You're not taking this seriously."

Brook: "Sure I am."

She raised an eyebrow and gave him a discerning look.

Brook: (shrugging) "It's a lot to take in, okay?"

Rosario: (wryly) "You're telling me?"

They sat quietly for a few moments while everything sank in.

Rosario: "So?"

Brook: "Hmm?"

Rosario: "You still want me to come along?...Knowing my nature?"

Brook: (smiling warmly) "Of course, I do. I just have to talk it over with my crew."

Rosario: "They'll say 'no'."

Brook: "You don't know that. They like me well enough."

Rosario: (grinning) "Of course, they do. You're their captain."

Brook: "That wasn't always so."

Rosario: "...I just don't think they'll make another exception."

Brook: "All they'll care is that your lovely voice will fill our hearts."

She started fidgeting, a little irritated.

Rosario: "Go talk to them. I think you really need to think about it still; You're not taking it seriously enough."

Brook: "You're kicking me out?"

Rosario: (sighing) "Don't put it like that...I just need to be alone a while, okay?"

Brook: "Sure."

He quietly got up and kissed her brow.

Brook: "I'll come back by tomorrow. (grinning) If you need me before then, you know where to find me."

Rosario: (smiling softly) "Thanks."

The next day, Brook had decided on his answer. Now he went looking for the asker. He knocked on the door with no answer. It was unlocked, so let himself in and just waited for her to come back. He sat quietly for several minutes when he heard a familiar voice.

Brook: (grinning to himself) "She's singing again."

He loved music and those who shared the feeling. He followed the voice to a wooden door with steam seeping out from underneath it. He went to knock and the door just fell open. Rosario turned in surprise. It was the bath. She'd just gotten out and stood bare and dripping.

Rosario: (smirking) "Are you just going to stare or are you coming in?"

Brook: "Can it be both?"

She shook her head and began gathering up her wet locks. She didn't bother covering herself, content he'd already pictured her bare skin before.

Brook: (trying to look away) "I...uh...thought about what you said."

Rosario: (pinning her hair) "And?"

Brook: (resolutely) "I don't care."

She paused, caught off guard. Slowly she turned as she slipped into her robe.

Rosario: (searching his gaze) "You don't care?"

Brook: "Not a bit."

She walked closer and stood mere inches before him.

Rosario: (staring him down) "I'm a monster."

Brook: "No. You're just...different."

Rosario: (laughing) "Different?...You're just saying these things because you like me."

Brook: "I mean it."

Rosario: (tilting his chin up) "Up here."

He smiled nervously. So much for not getting caught.

Brook: "I don't care; I still want you to join my crew."

Rosario: (cautiously) "You're not afraid I'll suck them dry?"

Brook: (shaking his head) "I trust you. Besides, (smiling) you already have a willing source."

She grinned to herself and fell into his waiting arms. He held her close, not wanting to let go.

Rosario: (wryly) "Is this the part where I'm supposed to cry and swear we'll be together forever?"

Brook: "If you like."

Rosario: (looking up) "You know I never cry."

Brook: (calmly) "I know."

They held each other quietly.

Rosario: (pulling back) "You're really sure about this?"

Brook: (nodding) "Positive."

She kissed him gently.

Rosario: "I appreciate what you're doing but - "

Brook: (intrigued) "But?"

Rosario: "I'll wait for you here. You'll be back in about three years, right? By then, I'll have adjusted to all my little...quirks."

Brook: "Why stay here?"

Rosario: (teasing) "Afraid I'll run away?"

Brook: (chuckling) "Of course not...But I want you to come with me."

Rosario: (coyly) "Your crew will get jealous."

Brook: (pulling her in) "I still don't care."

He stayed with her overnight. His firstmate figured as much and didn't go looking for him. Later in the night, the two sat intertwined, bare chests pressing against one another. She ran her fingers down the side of his face.

Rosario: "You're sure?"

Brook: (nodding) "I'm ready."

Rosario: (eying him closely) "It might hurt. I've never done it before."

Brook nodded and tensed slightly as she leaned in. He flinched as her teeth sank into his flesh, but he held still. He couldn't go back on his word now... She drank deeply before sitting back with a gaze of concern.

Rosario: "You okay?"

Brook: (forcing a smile) "Just peachy."

She smiled softly, aware he was in pain. He wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb.

Brook: "You missed some."

Taking the cue, she licked his finger and leaned into him once more. Only this time, there would be no blood - only passion.

Nami was concerned. She tried not to fret, but Chopper and Robin knew why she was worried. Luffy's wings were turning black. It had started from the bases and was growing out toward the tips. He could be heard laughing overhead as he played aerial tag with Usopp.

Nami: (waving) "Luffy! Come down here! I need to talk to you!"

Another few tricks and he came down, out of breath, but very pleased with himself.

Luffy: "These wings are awesome!"

Nami: "That's what I need to talk to you about."

Luffy: (grinning) "You should fly around some more, too, Nami. It's fun!"

Nami: (harshly) "Luffy!"

His expression dropped in front her resolve.

Luffy: "What?"

Nami: "You haven't noticed, have you?"

Luffy: "Noticed what?"

He let out an "ow!" as she pulled out a few feather. Handing it forward, she waited for a response.

Luffy: (looking them over) "They're changing color. Neat!"

Nami: (sighing) "Don't you remember what Brymal said back at the palace?"

He thought hard for a moment...

Luffy: "It means I get to see the queen's wings!"

Nami: (whacking him) "Idiot! Stop and think for once!"

Luffy: (rubbing his head) "So what does it mean, then?"

Oran: "It means you belong to her now, Boy."

They turned and found him sitting on a ledge overhead.

Luffy: "Belong?"

Oran looked rather haggard, as if he hadn't slept in days. His wings were now pure ash.

Oran: "That's right. You've been chosen. You'll become one of the Closest and never leave her side."

Luffy: "I can't do that! I have to find One Piece."

Oran: (shaking his head) "You don't understand."

Luffy: (stubbornly) "She can't make me stay here."

Oran: (solemnly) "You'll die if you leave now."

Nami: "What?!"

Luffy stood with a complex look on his face, trying to understand the meaning of what had just been said. Sanji landed nearby with flowers in hand.

Sanji: "Nami-san! I brought you - "

He cut off his words with the grim look that met him.

Sanji: "What's going on?"

Nami: (holding her head) "Luffy's in trouble...Again."

Sanji: (darting his gaze) "What now?"

Luffy: (staring off) "I won't die. I'm gonna be king of the pirates! (grinning) You'll see."

Oran: (sighing) "You really don't get it, do you?"

Sanji: (eying Oran) "You don't look so good."

Oran: "Yes, well, my life is nearly spent. It's only now that I can think clearly enough to warn you kids."

Luffy: "You're dying?"

Usopp crash landed a few yards away.

Usopp: (in the distance) "I'm okay!"

Nami: (shaking her head) "Baka..."

Oran: "That's what it means to be on of her precious Closest. Brymal hasn't the faintest idea of what he's gotten into."

Nami: "Is that why Miaka was so upset?"

Oran: "Likely so."

Sanji: "Why didn't she tell him?"

Oran: "You think he'd have listened? It's part of her curse. These wings aren't really gifts... They're parasites."

Alarmed looks passed over the group as Usopp shuffled over.

Usopp: (noticing the expressions) "What'd I miss?"

Nami: "Parasites?! That's disgusting!"

Oran: "Perhaps, but at least you're safe, miss. I've never seen our Lady take another woman as a Closest."

Sanji: (concerned) "Miaka knows all this?"

Oran: "Yes, but she can't speak of it. She's too ill to talk now."

Luffy: (tensing) "Did the queen do that to her?"

Oran: (shrugging) "Who knows?"

Luffy: "Oran, can you still get me in to see her?"

Oran: "You no longer need me, Lad. One look at your wings and the guards will step aside."

Luffy: (resolutely nodding) "Good."

Nami: "Luffy, don't do anything stupid."

Luffy: "It's my job to fix this. I got us into it... It's my fault that you're all - ...infected."

Usopp: (confused) "Infected?"

Sanji: (lighting up) "We'll fill you in later."

Nami: "Why are you telling us all this?"

Oran: (with a sad smile) "With my life force spent, she no longer needs to control me. I'm just a babbling old fool as far as anyone else is concerned."

Sanji: "What will happen to Luffy if we leave now?"

Oran sat quietly, carefully choosing his words.

Oran: "You've seen the knights?"

Nami: "The ones with the leathery wings?"

Oran: (nodding) "The very same...(looking Luffy in the eye) One of them will come for you and they'll be merciless. Abandoning the queen is treason. They'll rip out your wings and likely torture you, laughing, as you bleed to death."

Usopp paled.

Oran: (looking away) "...And that's if you're lucky."

Nami: "Lucky?! That's horrible!"

Sanji: (taking a drag) "What's the alternative?"

Oran: "His wings will begin to atrophy, like Miaka's...Only it'll get worse each day. They'll start to rot while still attached to your body and the if the ensuing infection doesn't kill him...Well...I wouldn't want to see the tattered remains."

Nami swallowed hard. She knew this was too good to be true, but she'd gone along with it anyway.

Luffy: (quietly laughing to himself) "Heh...I guess we should've listened to Bartlett."

Oran: (perking up) "Bartlett's sailing nearby? (grinning) That just might save your skin, Boy."

Nami: "What do you mean?"

Oran: (staring toward the sea) "On her crew is the only Closest to have survived departure and overcome it. Not only was he one of the Closest, but also a knight. Perhaps his dhampire blood saved him..."

Usopp: "Dhampire?"

Sanji: "You mean a half-breed?"

Nami: (realizing) "Bosc!"

Oran smiled to himself. Maybe he could save them after all. Just as the excitement of a possible way out was building, a familiar voice came from his shadow.

Brymal: (coldly) "Enough of your babbling, you old fool!"

He raised his arms high and his ax glinted in the sun. Oran never bothered to turn around; He knew the inevitable. The ax cleaved into his back with a thunk and he slumped forward, falling from his perch. Brymal looked down icily at the lifeless mass in the now pooling blood.

Sanji: (stepping in front of Nami) "What'd you do that for?! Are you crazy?!"

He smirked, his eyes cast over.

Oran: (rasping) "Don't be angry...That's...not him anymore...She's won him...The parasites - "

He was cut off as Brymal landed hard on his skull.

Brymal: (reaching toward Luffy) "Brother, come with me. Our Lady awaits us."

His smile was creepy beyond imagination; His eyes were open, but dim with no soul. His wings were as black as a moonless night and he seemed different in the face, as if he'd suddenly had a few birthdays.

Luffy: (glaring) "...Why?"

Usopp: (in pity) "Brymal..."

He shifted his gaze, but kept the eerie grin. He walked toward Luffy and set a hand upon his shoulder.

Brymal: "Come, Trian. It is high time you claimed your new identity. Our Ladyship awaits your acceptance. Once you have, you'll be one of us."

Nami: "Luffy, don't go!"

Luffy: (glancing passed Brymal) "Sanji...Take care of things here."

They silently nodded to each other and Luffy took off, following Brymal to the palace.

Nami: (quietly) "What if he doesn't come back? He already knows too much."

Sanji: (intently staring after them) "He'll come back...Come on, we've gotta inform the others."

Usopp: (looking at his wings in disgust) "Parasites?... (meekly) I don't think I want to fly anymore."

Sanji: "I know what you mean. We've gotta hurry, but there's a chance that once we get airborn the knights will come after us. (glaring toward the castle) We'd better stay on foot."

Nami pulled one of the nearby silken drapes down and laid it over Oran's peacefully grinning face.

Sanji: (coming up behind her) "Come on, Nami-san. We can't help him now."

Nami: (solemnly) "I know...But he came to save us."

Usopp: (clearing his throat) "You guys take your time. I'll go on ahead and try to fill everyone in."

With a nod from Sanji, he took off down the path. His treasured wings were of no use to him now that he knew the truth. He abhorred even having them.

At the palace, Brymal seemed to be back to his old self, as if nothing had happened. He hied Luffy to the throne room and shut the door behind him. The queen sat behind her translucent veils with an expecting grin.

Lady: (reaching out her arms) "Come to me, my love. Welcome Home."

Luffy took a deep breath and walked toward her. He stopped just before the steps.

Lady: (reading his look) "Are you not happy with your gifts? Don't you feel special to be chosen?"

Luffy: "I want you to undo your curse on my friends."

Lady: (taken back) "Curse?"

Luffy: "Let them go!"

Lady: "They are not being held, my dear Trian. Your friends may leave whenever they wish. If their will is strong, they're wings will stay. If not, they'll fade away like a dream. No harm done."

The door opened once more. Zoro strolled in. His wings were a vivid silver, with a high sheen. The feathers looked sharpened, but were soft to the touch. His glorious wings had started to tint... Black lines were appearing throughout them.

Luffy: (seeing the lines) "Zoro...(turning back toward her) Let him go! I'll stay."

Zoro came to a stop next to his captain.

Zoro: "What's going on?"

Lady: "Surely you didn't think gifts as wonderful as these were free."

Luffy: "You said you they didn't cost anything."

Lady: (narrowing her eyes) "No, it was said I wouldn't accept money for them."

Zoro: "Luffy...Robin's wings are turning, too. What does it mean?"

Lady: (grinning coyly) "My first sister Closest. She will be cherished."

Luffy: "Oran told us everything."

Lady: "Did he? Did he also tell you that he was on strong pain medicines? The herbs likely got to him."

Luffy: "You said 'was'... So you did make Brymal kill him."

Zoro: (turning) "What?!"

Lady: "Kill is a harsh word. I put him out of his misery. You saw how tired he was. I granted him rest."

She stood and slowly came down the steps. She was taller than expected and her wings shimmered like glass woven through diamonds as she stepped into the sunlight. Intricate designs of various blues floated through out, constantly changing, moving, and faintly glowing.

Zoro: "So how long did it take you to suck him dry?"

Lady: "Oran was very dear to me. Do not speak so harshly...I've given out gifts to each of your crew that wanted them. It's only fair that I deserve payment. You've seen how it weakens me... I need to restore my reservoirs."

Luffy: (gritting his teeth) "How long?"

Lady: "Oran was with me at least a decade. I found him as a child and raised him as my own. It was only fitting to keep him near."

Zoro: (observing her youthful face) "Just how old are you?"

Lady: "It's rude to ask such questions of a lady...But I forgive you, my Closest. Soon you'll all see things my way."

Luffy: "Zoro..."

They exchanged looks and he nodded in response.

Luffy: "How do you undo it?"

Lady: "Undo? Whatever do you mean?"

Luffy: "I want to know how to get those...things...out of my nakama. Tell me!"

Lady: "You speak such silly words, dear Trian."

Luffy: "My name is Luffy."

Lady: "Not anymore, Trian. Welcome Home."

Zoro: "Stop saying that!"

She smiled at him calmly like everything was right with the world and she was just a mother with two unruly kids.

Luffy: (smirking) "Maybe Bosc knows."

Her eyes widened upon hearing that name.

Lady: "I believe that was the old name of a knight I once lost. He was very dear to me. Tell me, is Nashiro well?"

Luffy: "Bosc? Yeah, he's all right. Whether you help me or not, I will find a way to free my crew."

Lady: "Only three of you are bound to me. The rest of you may go whenever you please."

Luffy: "And what if we died right here?"

Lady: (briskly) "What are you talking about?"

She stared in horror as Zoro held two blades behind Luffy, ready to sever both wings at once.

Luffy: "Let us go or we'll cut off our wings right now."

Lady: "You're bluffing... (calmly) Besides, they'll only grow back."

Zoro: (smirking) "You've never seen a master swordsman, have you?"

He raised his swords, ready to make the cut.

Lady: (reaching out) "Stop!... (sighing) All right. I'll free you and the woman, but your captain stays with me. Deal?"

Luffy: "Do it now or no deal."

She stood in defiance a moment, then collected herself in deep thought. Luffy glanced back and saw the darkness receding from his firstmate's wings. Her stance faltered, and she fell back into her throne.

Luffy: "And Robin?"

Lady: (catching her breath) "It is done."

Zoro: (sheathing his swords) "So, what now?"

Luffy: (speaking across his shoulder) "Take the others and find Bartlett. I'm counting on you to save them."

Zoro: (solemnly) "What about you?"

Lady: (sitting up properly) "Your captain is mine. Now begone with you. I hereby sever all ties; You are no longer of my Closest. You have been discarded."

He glared at her only a moment before departing. Just as he reached the door, Luffy called out.

Luffy: "Zoro! (grinning) I know you'll make a good captain. Just try not to kill your own cook."

Zoro: (smirking) "I'll try."

He left quietly and Brymal poked in his head, rather confused.

Brymal: "My Lady?"

Luffy's wings swiftly seeped in darkness like a quill in fresh ink.

Lady: "Leave us. I need to welcome Trian Home."

He glanced at Luffy and bowed obediently, closing the door behind him. She rose slowly and came before him. Meeting his cold eyes, she smiled warmly.

Lady: "Don't be upset, dear Trian. I am all that you will need from now on."

She gently pulled him into a hug and a single tear shed from his soulless eyes. His expressionless face began forcing a wan smile as her will took over him.

Zoro stalked down the corridor, absorbing the events. He had come after Luffy once Usopp had told him of Oran's fate. A frail form clung to a tapestry with sad eyes. Miaka tried to grin as they made eye contact. She was much too ill to be up, but if she couldn't save her brother, she could at least try to save these kind strangers. She reached a trembling hand forward and fell into Zoro's arms.

Zoro: "You shouldn't be out here."

She struggled to form her argument, but gave in to her own weight. Zoro gently leaned her against the wall as she fought to sit up.

Miaka: (weakly grasping his wrist) "Please..."

He knew by her eyes that she wasn't going to let this chance pass her by.

Zoro: (meeting her gaze) "What can you tell me?"

Back onboard the Sunny, everyone was in panic. Why did Luffy go alone? When would Zoro bring him back? Robin was surprised to see her own wings had returned to their previous ivory state.

Chopper: "Robin, your wings! They've changed back!"

Franky: (looking closely) "No way!"

Nami: (sighing in relief) "Thank goodness. Luffy must have gotten through to her."

Zoro landed on the banister and leapt down.

Sanji: "Eh, Marimo! What'd you find out?"

Zoro: "They're symbiotes. Only when the queen chooses do they become parasitic. (turning) Chopper, any luck on a cure yet?"

Chopper: (shaking his head) "I don't have a viable source to test poisons on without endangering one of us."

Zoro: "Then test it on me."

Franky: "Hey, don't be hasty!"

Brook leaned on the railing and stared back out toward the sea.

Brook: (to himself) "She tried to warn us..."

Robin: (glancing behind him) "Where's our captain?"

Everyone froze as Zoro's expression shifted.

Zoro: (grimly) "You're looking at him. Now let's head out."

Usopp: "What?!"

Nami: "We can't just leave Luffy behind!"

Sanji: "Like Hell I'm following your orders!"

Zoro: (coldly) "Then leave!"

Chopper: (sadly) "But...Luffy..."

Zoro: "We don't have a choice. It's what he wanted."

Nami: (beginning to shudder) "That's not fair..."

Zoro: (staring back at the island) "It doesn't matter. He's gone now."

Chopper: (panicking) "You don't mean - !"

Usopp: (stepping forward) "If that's a joke, it's not funny!"

Zoro: "He's not dead, but he probably wants to be."

Nami: (covering her mouth) "No..."

Sanji: "You mean he's like Brymal now?"

Robin: "Soulless?...(turning) How horrible."

It stayed silent for what seemed like minutes.

Zoro: "He did it for us and he put me in charge. Now, we can either sit here and cry about it or go find Bartlett and get a chance to save all our asses. (looking over everyone) What's it gonna be?"

Slowly, everyone's resolve rose from the depths within. One by one they nodded.

Zoro: "Then let's go."

He headed inside to collect his thoughts while the rest of crew got the Sunny sailing. Chopper climbed onto the banister and sniffled as he watched the island get smaller.

Chopper: (wiping his nose) "We'll come back for you, Luffy... I promise!"

Usopp's expression softened as he watched his friend. He coaxed him into staying busy and soon they were back out at sea, looking for the Siren - the one person or could save or kill them all.

A few days later, the crew looked about nervously. They weren't too keen on paying the Harlot pirates a visit, but it was their only chance to save their captain. Sanji, Zoro, and Brook stepped onto their ship and were greeted with leering eyes and whispers. Bosc stepped on deck to see what the fuss was about and grinned to himself.

Bosc: "I told you not to go, didn't I?"

Anjou came bounding from behind him.

Anjou: (pouncing) "Chef-kun!"

Sanji: "Ack!"

He tried to dodge, but she was too fast. He fell to the ground with a thud. She squeezed him tightly.

Anjou: "I knew you'd come back!"

Sanji: (pushing her away) "Get offa me, ya leech!"

She sat back with a quivering lip.

Sanji: "Aww geez..."

Bosc and Zoro watched with amused expressions. She began sobbing loudly.

Sanji: (waving his arms) "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please stop crying!"

Anjou: (sniffling) "Really?"

Sanji: (getting up) "Just no more crying, okay?"

Anjou: "Okay."

She hung onto his arm and beamed.

Bosc: (clearing his throat) "As I was saying..."

Zoro: "Yeah, we know. We need your help."

Bosc: (cautiously) "What makes you think I can help?"

Brooke looked over all of the keen faces watching them.

Brook: "Should we really be discussing this out here?"

Bosc: (slyly) "You've got some nerve boarding this ship."

Sanji: (prying Anjou off) "I don't like the looks of this. I'm gonna go back and and keep on an eye on the Sunny."

Anjou: "Aww! But you just got here!"

Bosc: (holding her by her hair) "Go now before she gets loose again."

Sanji: (nervously nodding) "Right... Marimo, don't screw this up."

Zoro: (over his shoulder) "Are you still here?"

He smirked and made his exit.

Bosc: "Anjou, darling, why don't you get the girls rounded up. I don't like the spreading gaggle I see."

Anjou: (sighing) "All right."

Their crew quickly followed her orders and began shifting below deck.

Zoro: "I know it was you. (crossing his arms) I'm asking nicely. We need your help."

Bosc: (playing dumb) "What was me?"

Brook: "Nashiro."

Bosc twitched an eye at that name. He stepped forward with a knowing grin.

Bosc: "Did you come here in hopes or saving your captain or stealing mine?"

Brook: "Please, my nakama need you."

Bosc: (unamused) "Hmph... Some answer."

Zoro: "How'd you break the bond?"

Bosc: "My help isn't free, you know."

Zoro: "How much?"

Bosc smiled darkly.

Bosc: "We'll settle a deal soon. First, however, I need your skeleton."

Zoro looked at him funny.

Bosc: (patting Brook's shoulder) "You'd better break a deal with Bartlett before this transaction goes any further."

Brook: "Will she see me?"

Bosc: "If not, you guys are in it deep."

Zoro: (annoyed) "How many hoops are you gonna make us jump through?"

Bosc: (pleasantly) "Just one."

He led Brook below to Bartlett's cabin. Zoro was irritated at the sidetrack, but knew Bosc would go no further without her approval.

Fifty-three years ago...

Rosario cuddled close against her lover. Brook was out like a light. It had been some party last night...

She stirred as a breeze flowed into the room. She hazily looked toward the window, convinced she'd closed it during the night. She paused and concentrated. Ever since she had fed, her senses had become much sharper. A slight shuffle of mice in the roof, the scent of flowers outside, and the presence of someone unwelcome.

Man: (sarcastically) "So this is how dhampires are made."

She locked onto the voice, glaring at the intruder as she covered herself.

Man: (non-nonchalantly) "Of course, I already knew that."

Rosario: "Who are you? What do you want?"

Man: (tauntingly) "Is that any way to greet family?"

Staring hard, she knew he was telling the truth. She carefully slipped into her robe and got up as not to disturb the sleeping person next to her.

Rosario: (eying him cautiously) "Family?"

Man: (cocking an eyebrow) "They didn't send a very good letter, did they?"

Rosario: "Who are you?"

Man: (bowing) "Bosc, at your service."

Rosario: "And what's a dhampire?"

Bosc: (sighing) "They really didn't tell you anything, did they?"

Rosario: "You know my parents?"

Bosc: "One of them. It would seem we share a father."

Observing his features, she could see the resemblance. She looked over at the unconscious Brook and thought it best not to disturb him.

Rosario: (hushed) "Let's talk in the other room."

They spent almost three hours talking before she heard Brook stirring. She still had so many questions, but they'd have to wait.

Rosario: (glancing at the bedroom) "Excuse me."

Bosc: (waving her off) "By all means."

She hurried to the other room and shut the door behind her. Brook was still half-asleep, but sitting up.

Rosario: (taunting) "And you said you don't sleep in."

He grinned and pulled her into an embrace as she sat beside him.

Brook: "What time is it?"

Rosario: (shrugging) "About ten, I think. (looking him over) Too much to drink last night?"

Brook: "Probably so. (slyly smiling) Then again, I don't remember you letting me sleep, either."

She chuckled and curled up against him.

Rosario: "Someone's here."

Brook: "Who?"

Rosario: "Apparently, I have a half-brother."

Brook: "A half-vampire?"

Rosario: "Yeah; They're called dhampires."

Brook: (adjusting quickly) "Well, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Rosario: (sighing) "We've been talking for hours...There's just so much to take in. I never even knew this world existed before and now I'm expected to just go with it..."

Brooke: (grinning warmly) "At least you're not going through it alone."

She smiled and kissed him softly. After some proverbial prodding, the duo dressed and properly greeting their guest.

Brook: (extending a hand) "Nice to meet you, Bosc. My name is - "

Bosc: (shaking hands) "Brook, I know. She's been talking about you all morning."

She blushed and poured him some tea.

Bosc: "As I was saying, there's really not much of a downside to being what you are. All that hoopla about weaknesses is just a load of trash to make the humans feel better. (turning toward Brook) No offense."

Brook: "None taken."

Bosc: "The sunlight aspect is only half-true. The water and crosses are mostly crap."

Brook: (intrigued) "Half-true?"

Rosario sat beside him and listened.

Rosario: "It won't affect me because I'm still alive."

Bosc: "Only the undead have issues with the sun."

Rosario: "It's just too hot outside. I guess that's why I prefer the evening hours."

Bosc: (coyly) "That may also have to do with the company you keep during that time."

Brook: (changing the subject) "So, how did you find your sister?"

Bosc: "I've always known where she was. I was just kept separate because of my 'lower' blood. That and it angered her mother to see the product of her husband's previous affairs."

Brook: "I see."

Bosc: (looking him over) "So, you're okay with all of this?"

Rosario: "I'm still trying to absorb it all, actually."

Bosc: "I meant both of you."

They looked toward each other briefly.

Brook: (taking her hand) "I'm fine with it."

Bosc eyed them both closely before a wide grin spread over his face.

Bosc: "Great! Then, I guess I don't have to worry."

Rosario: "Worry? About what?"

Bosc: "Our kind can lead very long and very lonely lives. We're different; Some would say better. Some of the purebloods are so stuck up, they won't interact with humans at all beyond food...and as for us dhampires...Well, we're even lower to them."

Rosario: "Nonsense! I don't care what kind of blood flows through a person's veins. I will love whomever I please."

Bosc: (grinning) "Excellent."

They continued chatting for quite some time. After a while, Brooke made his exit to check in with his crew. (He hadn't been spending much time with them the last few days.) After he'd gone, Bosc's demeanor shifted to something more serious.

Bosc: "Are you really going with them?"

Rosario: (nodding) "Yes."

Bosc: "Then be careful. Don't let anyone know what you are unless absolutely necessary. Vampires are thought of as the stuff of myth for a reason. Our kind has been slowly depleted. Crazed, supposed 'holy' men take us out one by one...Just stick close to your friends, hmm?"

Rosario: "I understand...But what about you? Where will you go?"

Bosc: (shrugging) "I'll go find my some cute girls and just have fun like I always do...Look, if you think this guy will keep you safe and happy, then go with him...But if you have any doubts, you should stick to your own kind."

He got up and gently patted her head.

Bosc: "Just think about it. I'll be in town for a while if you need me."

Rosario: "How will I find you?"

Bosc: "Just listen with your mind. (winking) You'll pick me up in no time. You've got a lot to learn about your senses still."

Rosario: (nodding) "All right. Thank you for telling me so much."

Bosc: (shrugging) "What are big brothers for?"

She smiled and hugged him goodbye. Once he was gone, her home seemed veritably emptier than usual. She had a choice to make and it wouldn't be easy.

Fifty-three years ago...

Rosario walked the pier toward Brook's ship. She held her head high, sure she was making the right choice. Some crewmen saw her coming and hollered for their friend. They were all glad to see her; It would be nice to have a pretty face (and voice) aboard.

Firstmate: (tying off a rope) "I was starting to wonder if you were coming. (nodding toward the cabins) He's been fretting all morning."

She chuckled in response and waited while the man went off to find him. Looking back toward the street, she saw Bosc leaning against the wall, grinning smugly. He'd said a few words as she walked passed him. "If you ever find you're in trouble, I'll come back for you."  
Brook beamed when he saw her with luggage in hand. Hurrying over, he handed her things off to a crewmate.

Brook: (relieved) "I knew you'd show up."

Rosario: (teasing) "Then why were you so nervous?"

He laughed and led her to his cabin.

Brook: "You can sleep in here or in the hammocks with the guys."

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and held him close.

Rosario: "I think here will do fine."

Smiling, he turned and reciprocated the embrace.

Brook: (pulling away) "Welcome aboard."

Rosario: (smiling wide) "Thanks."

They both went on deck where the crew had gathered. He raised her hand in his and waited for silence.

Brook: "All right, men! Let us welcome aboard our newest member - The angelic voice that captured our hearts, Bartlett Rosario!"

Everyone cheered and she laughed at the excitement. There was a break when everyone went about their duties as they set sail from the port. Once out to sea, though, the festivities began. There was food and drink, dancing and music. She was having a wonderful time with her new family. She laughed at stories of Laboon and previous islands. She was coaxed into singing again and the crewmen that had missed (or were too drunk to remember) her previous performance were instantly won over.  
As it got later, crewmen began to retire. Brooke only had to glare at a few stragglers making comments about her sleeping arrangements. The whispering ceased quickly and he led her back to their cabin.

Firstmate: (knocking) "A quick word before you retire, Brooke?"

She nodded and he stepped outside.

Brook: "What is it, Yuu?"

Yuu: "Just wanted to update you on our heading."

They spoke briefly about their direction and how long it would be before making landfall again. Once everything was set, Brook headed back inside, but was stopped by a touch to his shoulder.

Yuu: "About those guys earlier..."

Brook: "It's all right. Just don't let it happen again."

Yuu: (nodding) "I'll see to it personally."

Rosario was looking around the room when he came back. She was fingering some things on his desk, studying their uses.

Brook: "It's almost like that everyday. (smiling playfully) Fair warning."

She looked up with grin.

Rosario: "That's all right. It was fun."

Brook: "You look awfully tired. Why don't you get some rest?"

Rosario: (coyly) "Only if you come with me."

Brook: "It wouldn't be much of a rest then, now would it?"

Rosario: (stepping in close) "That's okay."

Things ran smoothly for several weeks, until one day the Rumbas were attacked by another ship. When the battle had ended, Rosario's lust for blood had not. Her eyes were cold as stone when Brook reached out for her.

Brook: (gently shaking her) "Are you okay?!"

Rosario: (snapping out of it) "What? (looking around) Is it over? We won?"

A few crewmates peered at her curiously, but fled when the firstmate gave them a stern look.

Yuu: "What happened just now?"

Rosario: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

Yuu: "It was like you were another person for a moment there."

Brook looked her over in concern. She froze in sudden memory of what had transpired. She remembered the abhorrent smile she wore as she fell the enemy.

Rosario: (sighing) "Bosc warned me about this..."

Her friends exchanged glances, wondering when Bosc had managed to slip onboard.

Rosario: (peering into the distance) "The Curse of the Fey."

Brook: (concerned) "Curse?"

Yuu: (confused) "Fey?"

She half-heartedly smiled and began her story.

Rosario: "The Fey Folk - people like me... Bosc told me that we sometimes lose control, almost like our instincts take over. He said it varies by 'ilk' and the individual, but sometimes our 'other side' wakes up. (glancing at her hands) I guess all of the blood got to me..."

Yuu: (nervously) "So you could snap at any time?"

Rosario: (wanly) "Something like that."

He looked to his captain for reassurance.

Brook: "She'd never hurt any of us. (teasing) She'll save it for the other guys."

Yuu: "I sure hope so."

Rosario seemed to coil into herself. She stood with her arms bound tightly by her chest and tried not to meet anyone's gaze.

Brook: (softly touching her arm) "Don't worry. You came back quick enough."

Rosario: (sighing) "This time...It could get worse. If I were to completely 'revert', as Bosc calls it, I could do anything...I can't promise I'd be able to tell friend from foe in that state."

He held her worried eyes with a warm smile until she began to relax.

Brook: "If that happens, I'll be there to stop you, okay?"

She silently nodded.

Yuu: (lightening the mood) "At least I know we have a secret weapon now."

Rosario: (shooting him a look) "Very funny."

Brook laughed and eventually the other two gave in and joined him. He wasn't going to let this ruin her chances at a better life.

-  
Back at the present...

Bartlett sat alone in her cabin. She gloomily stared out the window. Turning at a knock on the door, she was glad to have something that would break her sullen manner.

Bartlett: (finishing a glass of wine) "What is it?"

Bosc: (outside) "I thought I'd cheer you up, Sis."

Bartlett: (rolling her eyes) "I'm sure..."

The door swung open and Bosc stood with a cheesy smile.

Bartlett: (cocking an eyebrow) "What are you up to?"

Bosc: (innocently) "Nothing at all."

He stepped aside, letting Brook into the room.

Bosc: (waving) "Bye!"

He swiftly closed the door before she could yell at him.

Brook: "Am I interrupting?"

Bartlett: "Just the silence... (coolly) Why are you here?"

Brook: "I wanted to see you...to explain."

Bartlett: (eying him) "I think it's already been said."

Brook: (sighing) "I understand. You're still mad at me."

Bartlett: (throwing her glass at him) "Get out."

It barely missed, but he didn't budge an inch.

Brook: "I've heard a lot about you lately... Is it all true?"

She paled, but stood her ground.

Bartlett: "What's it to you?"

Brook: "I still care about you."

Bartlett: (looking away) "I find that hard to believe."

He took a seat across the room, giving her space.

Brook: "What happened to you, Rosario?"

Bartlett: (snarky) "Me? I got jilted. How about you?"

Brook: "I died."

Silence took over as several minutes passed.

Bartlett: "...If you wanted to be undead, I could have turned you."

Brook: "Do you think I planned this?"

Bartlett: (taking a swig from the wine bottle) "I don't know what to think anymore."

Brook grasped for words, but thought it best to let her fume. Calmly, he decided to lighten the mood.

Brook: (glancing about the room) "The Siren? ...I always knew you'd grow to like your voice."

She glanced over, but kept from meeting his gaze.

Brook: "You've gotten quite the reputation while I was away... Good bounty, too."

Bartlett: "Did you come here just to chide me?"

Brook: "No."

Bartlett: (annoyed) "Forgive me? Make a deal? What is it?"

Brook: "Forgive you for what? You did what you had to do. I assume you lured those men in to feed...I don't really care if I'm right or not, as long as you're well."

Bartlett: (glaring) "Don't give me that crap."

Brook: (rising) "Why so angry? Are you mad at me?...That, I can understand... But I wonder...Are you mad at you?"

She got up and turned from him, staring at the wall. She didn't want to hear any of it. The truth hurt too much.

Fifty-two years ago...

The Rumba crew scattered in panic. Cannon fire was coming in at an increasing rate.

Brook: "Hold steady, men!"

Yuu: "Ropes are ready, Captain!"

Brook nodded. Rosario rushed the injured inside. She was far stronger than she looked. She easily carried two men at a time. Brooke stepped in and called for her as the ship rocked with a direct hit.

Brook: "Rosario, that's our cue!"

She nodded and took off after him. They took stance with several other crew members, ropes in hand.

Brook: "All right! Let's make this one fast!"

They all launched, swinging over the water. Landing on the opposing ship, a magnificent battle ensued. Brook cut through their ranks like butter. Rosario quickly broke wrists and shoulders one-handed, disarming the enemy without killing them. Metal clashed around them. She let her guard down momentarily as she glanced around.

Brook: "Look out!"

She bent backward just in time to save her neck. Cut strands of hair flitted past as she turned her lapse into an advantage. Grabbing the man that had attacked her with her knees in mid flip, she slammed him with a crack against the deck. Brook smiled in relief, letting his own guard down.

Yuu: "Brook!"

He turned just in time to see the grinning face of the opposing captain plant his dagger firmly into his side. Rosario screamed his name and ran forward, knocking men flying out of her way. She was no longer holding back.

Brook: (struggling to get up) "I'm all right! (waving her off) Look after the others!"

Opp. Capt.: (sneering) "You think so? You Rumbas are more apt to violins than weapons!"

They fought one on one and Rosario tried hard to ignore them, doing her best to save their nakama. She quickly turned at a gurgling sound. Both men stood defiantly, each with their sword in the other's flesh. She took a deep breath. She could stand by no more.

Opp. Capt.: (looking past him) "What the - ?"

Brook took the chance and looked, too. It was no ploy, though. Rosario stood with blood running down her body. She had the opposing first mate in her hands... separately.

Opp. Capt.: "Genryu! (enraged) You wench! What have you done?!"

She glared up at him, a wicked smile dancing across her lips. She let the pieces drop down unceremoniously. Brook stepped back as the other man rushed past him.

Brook: "Oh no..."

She laughed harsh and deep, a terrible sound he'd never heard before. Swiftly pulling the blade from his ribs, Brook struggled to keep his balance.

Brook: "No...(racing over) Rosario, stop! I'm okay!"

She cocked her head slightly, but returned her gaze to the man advancing toward her.

Yuu: (blocking a blade) "Aw, crud..."

By the time Brook got to her, the other captain hung lifeless in her grip. She'd snapped his neck, holding him above the deck as he thrashed in his last attempts to get free. Everyone on the ship stopped. Friends and foes stood agape side by side.

Yuu: (quickly looking about) "Withdraw, men! Now!"

The Rumba crew followed orders without question and fled back to their own ship. Only Brook, Rosario, and their firstmate stayed behind. The other crew backed against the rails in terror. Some jumped overboard, trying avoid a worse fate. Brook held a trembling hand to his gushing wound, ignoring the pain.

Brook: (gasping as he caught up to her) "Please...Stop..."

She looked at him through glassy eyes and licked the blood from her lips. She was covered in it. Tearing through the other crew, she had lost control. Brook turned to his firstmate, pleadingly.

Brook: "Get off the ship and sail to a safe distance."

Yuu: "What about you? You can't swim!"

Brook: (snapping back) "That's an order!"

Solemnly he nodded and did as he was told. One fearless idiot tried to take her from behind, but quickly met his end. Brook staggered over the body of his enemy as her arms lowered, readying for the next potential threat.

Brook: "Rosario...It's me, Brook! You remember...I know you do!"

She looked him over, considering his words despite her current state.

Rosario: (tearing up) "...Get back..."

Brook resolutely shook his head and took another step toward her.

Brook: "Not until you come with me."

Her lip quivered into a vicious grin. She eagerly awaited his approach, her fingers twitching in anticipation. Finally before her, he threw his sword aside.

Brook: "Snap out of it. This isn't the Rosario I know!"

Rosario: (menacingly) "Isn't it? What does a sheep know of wolves?"

Brook: (reaching toward her) "I know you're still in there..."

She lashed out, tearing open his forearm. He didn't stop, no longer holding his wounds. Stepping close, he held her shoulders tight. She tried to wriggle free, but he held on fast. No longer amused, she dug her nails into his flesh. Ignoring the pain, he did the only thing he could think of and kissed her deeply. Slowly, the thrashing stopped and she fell limp in his arms.  
Their firstmate watched nervously from their ship, unsure of what was happening. Everyone aboard tensed as the opposing ship lit up. The last of her crew fled as she went down. Moments later, Yuu thrust Brook and Rosario onto the deck, dripping wet from the ocean.

Yuu: (catching his breath) "You two are hopeless..."

They laid out flat on their backs. Brook glanced over to his love with a grin.

Brook: "Maybe...but were still alive."

Yuu: (smacking him over the head) "Only by luck, ya idiot!"

He laughed as the doctor came over to check them out. They both had obvious cuts and gashes, but nothing a few stitches couldn't fix.

Doctor: "You really shouldn't push your luck. You might come back, but the rest of us wont."

Crewmen: (laughing in the background) "Yeah!"

Brook sat up and watched her sleep. Most of the blood had been washed away when they dove into the sea, but the image still burned in his mind. He was only glad that Bosc wasn't there to rub it in.

Late that night, Rosario sat up with a terrified gasp.

Rosario: (panicked) "Where am I?!"

Brook had been sitting next to her the whole time, but had nodded off. He sat up straight, jolted from his snooze.

Brook: (taking her hand) "It's all right. We're back on our ship."

She looked over, desperate for confirmation and eased at his grin. She looked at her shaking hands, recalling what had happened.

Rosario: "Dear god..."

He moved beside her, holding her tight.

Brook: "It's all right."

Rosario: "No... Those people..."

He stroked her hair with a soft 'shh'.

Rosario: (remembering) "And you!... I -...I really hurt you, didn't I?"

She struggled free from his arms. He looked forward in sympathy, not anger.

Brook: "It's all right."

Her vision quickly focused in the dim light and she saw the bandages that covered his arms. Slowly, she eased into understanding.

Rosario: (pleadingly) "At least let me help you."

Brook: (confused) "What are you talking about?"

She scanned the room and found nothing of use. Rolling up her sleeve, she readied her nails over her forearm.

Brook: (panicking) "What are you doing?!"

Rosario: (smiling wanly) "It's all right. Bosc told me about this...I can heal you. It's the least I can do."

He watched in alarm and she wrenched a hole through her skin. Ignoring the pain, she slowly raised her arm toward him.

Rosario: "Drink."

Brook: "But I - ..."

He looked into her sorrowful eyes and gave in.

Brook: (quietly) "All right."

Slowly, he raised her wrist and drank. She winced, knowing this was nothing compared to the pain he must have felt the time she had fed. Lowering her arm, he grinned at her softly. Glancing down, he watched intently as the wound closed on its own. She pulled her arm back in and looked into his face.

Rosario: (concerned) "How do you feel?"

He wiped his chin with the back of hand, still in shock of what he had just done.

Brook: "A little nauseous..."

The next day, the crew was amazed to see the two of them in perfect health. Brook smiled nervously and tried to stay out of sight. The doctor had heard the whispers and demanded an exam. He was astounded to see no marks of any kind. Even the gash in Brook's ribs had been erased.

Doctor: (amazed) "Not even a scratch..."

Brook: "Rosario did it. She felt awful about...everything. She insisted."

Doctor: (teasing) "I'd better be careful she doesn't take my job."

The firstmate watched in concern at Brook's grim expression.

Brook: "How is everyone else?"

Yuu: "Recovering just fine."

Brook: (relieved) "Good... They aren't scared, are they?"

Yuu: "Scared? (shrugging) Some of them...But most are just confused."

Doctor: (still studying where the stitches had been) "What did she do anyway? It's remarkable. I've never seen or read about anything like this."

Brook: (choosing his words carefully) "It's a long story, but I won't let her do it again."

Doctor: "But the whole crew could back up and running in hours!"

Brook: ( inadvertently harsh)"No!"

The doctor stepped back at the outburst.

Yuu: "Is it that bad?"

Brook sighed and got redressed. The doctor and firstmate looked between one another, awaiting an answer.

Brook: "It uses her life."

Doctor: "I see..."

Yuu: (shrugging) "Then she won't do it anymore. What do we tell everyone else, though?"

Doctor: "May I make a suggestion?"

Later, everyone whispered about the events that had unfolded.

Crewman: "No kidding! So the yomi yomi no mi helps you heal faster, too?!"

Crewman 2: "That's amazing!"

Brook: (laughing nervously) "Yeah, really something, huh?"

Rosario refused to come out of their cabin all day. People were told she needed to rest after the battle and they let it go. It had begun turning to twilight when she glanced up at a knock on the door.

Rosario: "What is it?"

Brook creaked open the door and peered into the darkness.

Brook: "How can you see anything in here?"

She sat against the far wall, her knees to her chest.

Rosario: "I don't need to see..."

He sighed and came in. Closing the door behind him, he nearly tripped over his desk before finding her.

Brook: (concerned) "You've been in here all day."

Rosario: "I doubt anyone's noticed."

Brook: "On the contrary...Everyone's been asking about you. They're worried sick out there like a bunch of mother hens."

She started to grin.

Rosario: "Liar."

Brook: "No, really! They all look like this!"

He made a face that she couldn't help but chuckle at. Sitting beside her, he leaned against the wall and smiled.

Brook: "That's better."

Rosario: (shaking her head) "You're hopeless."

Brook: (taking her hand) "So be hopeless with me."

Rosario: "...They're not afraid?"

Brook: "Of what?"

Rosario: (meekly) "They saw me. I know they did."

He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

Brook: "Actually, in all the excitement, no one saw much of anything. (reading her expression) They're just worried about you."

Rosario: "I find that a little hard to believe."

Another knock on the door and a man popped his head in.

Crewman: "Is she all right, Captain?"

Brook: (prodding) "See?"

She hung her head in defeat.

Rosario: "I'm all right."

Crewman: (yelling outside) "She's okay!"

She chuckled at the cheering response as the door closed once more.

Brook: (teasing) "Told you so."

Rosario: (eying him suspiciously) "Did you put them all up to this?"

Brook: "Of course not!...They don't like me *that* much."

She laughed and leaned into his arms. It would take some time, but it seemed like things were slowly returning to normal.

Months later, the Rumba pirates pulled ashore on a small island. Rosario was very ill and their doctor had no clue how to help a vampire. Thankfully, help had been nearby.

Brook: (espying the beach) "Is this the right place?"

Yuu: "That's where the coordinates lead."

Bosc: (leaning on the wall) "Oh, this is it, all right."

Brook: (turning) "I don't know how you found us way out here, but you're timing couldn't have been better."

Bosc: (grinning slyly) "Call it an ESP of sorts."

Yuu: "Should we drop anchor?"

Brook: (nodding) "I'll be taking her ashore myself."

Bosc: (yawning) "How boring. This place hasn't changed in eighty years."

The firstmate looked at him funny, but shook it off.

Navigator: (checking the log pose) "This island has no magnetism. I don't understand it."

Bosc: "Strange isle for strange people, yes?"

Brook: "Is there really such a thing as a vampire doctor?"

Bosc: (shrugging) "That I don't know, but this guy sees all kinds of us mythic types."

Navigator: "Mythic types? You mean they are more?...Like werewolves and such?"

Bosc: (coyly) "What fun would it be if I simply told you?"

He stretched and leaned on the banister.

Bosc: (teasing) "I'm not carrying her ass."

Brook: (grinning) "I will."

Once ashore, Bosc led them to what looked like a natural cave from the outside. A few feet inside, though, was a door. Bosc moved the heavy knocker and a small, wrinkled woman answered.

Granny: (adjusting her glasses) "Bosc? Is that you?"

Bosc: (hugging her) "Granny Momo! How have you been?"

Momo: (laughing) "Oh, it is you! (hugging) Welcome back! (eying him) You haven't changed at all and I've shrived into an old prune."

Bosc: (smiling wide) "You look lovely."

Brooke cleared his throat behind them.

Momo: (peering) "You brought guests?"

She led them inside. Odd looking devices were scattered everywhere.

Momo: (clearing a bed) "Set her here, deary."

Brook placed her carefully. She looked awful. Each rasping breath sounded painful as he watched her in concern. A middle-aged man entered the room, wiping what he hoped was oil from his hands.

Man: "Bosc?! What brings you here? (teasing) Break a fang?"

He smirked and nodded toward Rosario. The man stood beside the bed and looked her over carefully.

Man: "This must be someone special for you to have brought her in personally."

Bosc: "That's my little sister, Ed."

Ed: "Is it now?! (staring hard at her features) Yes, I see it. (nodding) This is definitely Rosario."

Brook: "Can you help her?"

Ed: (looking up) "Who're you?"

Bosc: "That's her lover, old timer."

Ed: (laughing) "You're as young as you feel! (eying him suspiciously) You know the payment."

Bosc: (unamused and uncaring) "Yes, ten years of my life. I know."

Brook: "Ten years?!"

Ed laughed loudly.

Ed: "You must be human, eh?"

Brook nodded nervously.

Momo: "Don't sass the boy! He's worried about his lady-love."

Ed sighed, shaking his head.

Ed: "All right. What seems to be the trouble?"

Brook: "Just look at her! She looks terrible!"

Ed: (taking her pulse) "That isn't normal, then?"

Brook: (flabbergasted) "No!"

Bosc: (patting his shoulder) "Why don't you wait outside, hmm?"

He looked between Bosc and Rosario, pleadingly. Granny Momo took his hand and led him away.

Momo: "Come and have some tea, dear. It'll calm your nerves."

In the kitchen, Brook tried to stay cool, but kept wondering what was going on in the other room. Once in a while, he'd hear a loud crash and jump to his feet. Yet every time, Granny Momo simply appeared behind him and smiled reassuringly. He never did see her leave her seat, though...

Brook: "So...You guys treat a lot of vampires?"

Momo: (chuckling) "Vampires, werewolves, mermaids, fey folk of all ilks...And a good number of half and mixed breeds, too."

Brook: "Wow...All those people really exist in this world?"

Momo: (sighing) "I've seen a few fade from this plane, boy. It's sad, but humans have won the majority. (shaking her head sadly) It doesn't leave much room for folks like us anymore."

Brook: (suspiciously) "Like you?"

She gave him a toothless grin, knowing he'd never guess what she really was. Bosc entered the room looking rather haggard.

Momo: "Took payment already, did he?"

He sat at the table and dropped his head down with a thunk.

Bosc: "He's brutal..."

Brook: "You okay?"

He half-waved him off with a mumble.

Momo: "He'll be right as rain once he feeds again."

She reached under the table and produced a cat.

Momo: "Here ya go, dear."

Bosc looked over and shook his head.

Bosc: "I'm surprised that damn thing's still alive."

Momo: "Don't let her fool ya! She's full of pep!"

The cat sat on the table, cleaning her face. Brook stared in amazement. It had two tails. He reached to pet her and she hissed viciously.

Brook: (withdrawing his hand quickly) "Not too friendly, is she?"

Momo: "Not to your kind, I'm afraid."

She non-nonchalantly stabbed it superficially with a small knife and caught the blood in a teacup.

Momo: (rubbing the cat) "Thanks, Darlin'."

The cat looked unamused, but leapt down as if nothing had happened.

Momo: (handing it to Bosc) "Drink up."

Bosc: (begrudgingly accepting) "Thanks."

Brook turned away as he drank. He still wasn't used to it.

Momo: (keenly watching him) "You'd better build a stomach for blood if you're gonna stay with that girl."

Brook smiled nervously as Bosc set down his empty cup.

Bosc: "He'll get over it. (tauntingly) What do you think he'd do if she turned him?"

Granny laughed with him as Brook shifted uneasily. About that time, Ed came into the room, looking a tad more youthful than before.

Ed: (wiping his brow) "That's all I can do for now. When she wakes up, she'll need to feed."

Momo: (looking around) "Here kitty, kitty!"

Brook: (waving frantically) "No, no! That's okay. I'll do it."

Ed gave him a gruff pat to the back.

Ed: "Thatta boy! Always good to see a willing source."

He forced up a smile. Dealing with this many unknowns was starting to take its toll. Ed took a seat and propped his boots up onto the counter.

Momo: (glaring) "I just cleaned that."

Ed: (ignoring her protest) "Yeah, yeah."

Bosc sat upright, obviously feeling better.

Bosc: "Are you sure you only took ten years this time?"

Ed: (grinning coyly) "I can try again if you like."

Bosc let out an amused 'hmph'.

Bosc: "You never change, do you, old man?"

Brook: "Just how old are you?...(noting the looks he was getting)...If you don't mind my asking."

Ed: (deep in thought) "Hmm...How long's it been now, Momo?"

Momo: (waving him off) "You're still just a pup!"

Ed: (laughing) "Compared to you, I suppose so."

Bosc: (taunting) "You could be like him some day, Brooke. He used to be human, too."

Brook: (intrigued) "Really? Are you a vampire?"

Ed: "Do I look like a blood sucker to you?"

Bosc: (wryly) "That's debatable."

They smirked at one another in jest.

Brook: "I'm sorry. I don't much about your world yet."

Ed: (leaning back in his seat) "I was human sometime around two hundred years ago, I suppose."

Brook: (astounded) "Two hundred?!"

Bosc: "You could live that long without any help, Mr. Yomi yomi man."

Ed sat forward, interested.

Ed: "The yomi yomi no mi? (laughing heartily) What a match! A resurrection man and a vampire!"

Momo: (changing the subject) "How is our little patient, dear?"

Ed: "She'll be all right."

Brook slid his chair out and rose slowly.

Momo: "Go ahead, Sweetie. Be with the one you love."

He nodded and left the room.

Ed: "You haven't told him much of anything, have you?"

Bosc: (shrugging) "His head might explode."

Ed: (taunting) "But he'd come back after that."

Brook could hear laughter trailing off behind him, but he didn't care. In the next room, he sat at Rosario's bedside. She was breathing easier, even looking more peaceful. Her eyes flitted open as he took hold of her hand.

Rosario: (hazily) "Where are we?"

Brook: "Your brother brought us here. You're getting help."

She turned her head and smiled at him. He was relieved to see her awake again.

Brook: "The doctor said you'd need blood."

Rosario: "I'll be okay without it."

Brook: (cocking an eyebrow) "You haven't had any since we left your home. That can't be good for you."

She simply stared at him, knowing she'd lose the argument.

Rosario: "I don't want to hurt you."

Brook: (reassuringly) "You won't."

She started to sit up, but he pressed her shoulders back.

Brook: "Stay down. You need to rest. You've been out for days."

Rosario: "Then how - ?"

He rolled up his sleeve and extended his arm toward her.

Brook: "Here."

She smiled at his caring gestures and leaned into him for support. He held her at a partial sitting position. She searched his eyes one last time before biting into his wrist. He did his best to stay relaxed, knowing she'd feel badly if she saw him strain. A few minutes passed until she released him. Her eyelids flinched as he laid her back down. Blood seeped from his wrist, but he didn't seem to notice.

Brook: (tucking her back in) "Better?"

Rosario: (smiling wanly) "Yes."

He stroked the hair from her face and smiled.

Brook: "Now get some rest."

She fell asleep in no time. Bosc entered the room quietly.

Bosc: "Dangerous move."

Brook: (turning) "What do you mean?"

Bosc: (staring at his wrist) "You're gonna bleed to death if you don't stop that."

Brooke looked down at the puddle at his feet.

Brook: (grabbing his wrist) "Crap!"

Bosc: (laughing) "Hey, Ed! You've got another one!"

At the present...

Bartlett was aboard her ship, standing with her back turned. She glared hard at her desk, trying to focus on anything other than the person there to see her.

Brook: "Rosario?"

Bartlett: "Don't call me that...You don't have the right."

Brook: (sighing) "I suppose not."

It was silent for what seemed like forever.

Bartlett: (quietly) "Why didn't you come back?"

Brook: "I died."

Bartlett: "The yomi yomi no mi...You could have - ..."

Brook: "Would you have accepted me like this?"

She clenched her eyes shut, unsure how to answer.

Bartlett: (taking a deep breath) "What do you want?"

Brook: "My nakama are in trouble. You're the only ones who can help them."

Bartlett: (smirking) "Your friends...Of course."

He quietly came up behind her and placed a skeletal hand on her shoulder.

Brook: "I wanted to see you, too, though. I thought we should...talk."

She turned and stared where his eyes once were.

Bartlett: (shying her gaze) "It's your fault I'm like this."

He tilted his head, confused, but not about to argue.

Bartlett: (laughing to herself) "Damn you and your kindness...Your love, your touch... You never came back. I assumed the worst and went out on a revenge trip - Any man I could find...Fifty years later and I'm still behaving like a spoiled, spurned lover. (wrapping her arms around herself) It's pathetic."

It hurt to see the quivering form in front of him. He slowly reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Brook: "I'm sorry."

Bartlett: (frozen in place) "Don't say that."

Brook: "Rosario, I apologize for not finding my way back to you. I was lost in the Florian Triangle. I'm sorry."

Bartlett: (fighting herself) "Stop it! I don't cry, you know that!"

Brook: (pushing her away gently) "Then what's this flowing from your eyes, my dear?"

She blushed faintly and collapsed to the floor. For the first time in her life, she wept aloud and whole-heartedly. There were no words to make things better; He couldn't even send a gentle smile with his eyes. He simply held her and let her get it out.

Back Home...

Brymal paced nervously. Miaka was getting worse. An attendant exited his sister's room and locked eyes briefly. Quickly, she shied her gaze and hurried away. Luffy wandered down the hall and saw the deep sadness pouring from his fellow Closest.

Brymal: "Trian? What are you doing here?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "Exploring my new home, I guess."

Brymal: (grinning) "Fear not, Brother. You will come to love it here. Our Lady will fill you with her love."

Luffy: (quietly) "Yeah..."

A man came from behind the door and paused.

Man: "Brymal, my boy, I'm afraid there's nothing left I can do for her. She's dying of a broken heart. There's no medicine for that."

Brymal: "I see... Thank you."

The man nodded solemnly and took his leave.

Luffy: "Why don't you tell her?"

Brymal: "Tell her what?"

Luffy: "That she has to leave. This place is killing her."

Brymal: (darting his gaze) "You speak nonsense! The serenity that flows from the palace is what's sustained her this long!"

Luffy: "Is that right?... How long ago did she start getting sick?"

Brymal: (deep in thought) "She's never been an overly healthy person, but this?... I'd say about - "

He dropped off, realizing what he was about to say.

Luffy: "After you came here?"

Brymal: (shaking his head) "A coincidence, I'm sure. You should have seen her, Trian! How happy she was to fly free..."

Luffy: "Free? Does she even remember the last time you called her by her real name?"

Brymal: "What are you talking about?"

Luffy froze as if someone had removed his batteries. His eyes glazed over and he stood with a blank expression.

Luffy: "...Our Lady can help her. Go to her."

Brymal: "Yes, of course! (shaking his hand) Thank you, Brother. Please, look after Miaka while I'm gone."

He took off in a hurry. Luffy's numb body started to move. He opened the door and went inside.

Miaka: (sitting up) "Trian? You didn't have to come visit me."

He slowly walked forward and reached for a decorative sword on the wall. Just before grasping it, he stopped dead. His hand began to shake violently.

Miaka: "Trian? Are you all right?"

Luffy: (trembling) "My name...is Luffy."

He leaned onto his knees, gasping for air as it passed. He was exhausted, but he'd won the battle.

Luffy: (looking up) "It's not safe for you here. You have to go or she'll kill you."

Miaka: "What?"

Luffy: "You have to go!"

She tensed, taken aback, then slowly relaxed.

Miaka: "...I know."

Luffy: "Then why are you still here?"

Miaka: "My brother...I can't leave him behind."

Luffy: "Do you remember his name?"

Miaka: (pausing) "Of course I do, but - "

Luffy: "Then call him by it and talk some sense into him."

She lowered her face, knowing he was right.

Miaka: "I know most of him is gone, but I still can't leave him here to die, all alone."

Luffy: (resolutely) "He won't...My crew is finding out how to sever these 'bonds' of hers. We're going to save him along with the rest of us. You, too."

Miaka: (shaking her head) "You don't know what you're saying. You can't force it out of your body; It'll consume you... No matter what you do."

Luffy: (stubbornly) "I don't believe that."

Miaka: "Tri- (noticing his look)...Luffy. Please stop this nonsense. It'd be over quicker if you just put us out of our misery."

Brymal burst through the door.

Brymal: "Miaka! Our Lady has agreed to help! Isn't it wonderful?!"

Miaka: (forcing a smile) "Yes."

Brymal: (patting Luffy's arm) "You were right, Trian. Our Lady is overjoyed to help. She even apologized for letting my poor sister to get so bad. (smiling) It seems she didn't know."

Luffy: (stepping back) "Yeah, that's great."

Brymal: (sitting beside his sister) "Soon you'll be well enough to soar again."

Miaka: (quietly) "That's...wonderful."

Luffy's crew sat impatiently. The waiting was killing them. Zoro and Brooke had boarded the Harlots' ship over an hour ago.

Nami: (biting her nail) "What's taking them?!"

Usopp: (glancing around) "You don't think..."

Sanji: "Don't be stupid."

Robin: "They're probably negotiating."

Chopper: (peering out the window) "I hope Luffy's all right..."

Franky: "Don't worry about him, little reindeer-gorilla. He's tough. He'll be fine 'til we get back."

Chopper: (turning) "Yeah, but it's already been two days."

Nami: "Franky's right! He'll hold on until we return."

The door opened , exposing Zoro.

Nami: (getting up) "What'd they say?"

Everyone looked at him with pleading eyes.

Zoro: "Brooke's making a deal. All we can do now is wait."

Robin: (lilting her head) "Shouldn't they be dealing with the person in charge?"

Usopp shifted in his seat.

Zoro: "Bosc said it wasn't up to him. Only Bartlett and Brooke could work it out."

Nami: "Well, they did seem to know each other...But it's still kind of weird."

Zoro: (fetching some rum) "Not that weird. (over his shoulder) Right, Usopp?"

All eyes turned toward him.

Usopp: (laughing nervously) "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sanji: (crossing the room) "Cut the crap! Tell us what you know."

Usopp: "Well..."

-  



	3. Chapter 3

Uso no Kyusai, part 3

Fifty-two years ago...

Brook stared out to sea, trying to come up with a plan. Bosc stood behind him, actually seeming to care for once.

Brook: "I don't understand why..."

Bosc: "If you don't, she'll be the one to pay for it."

Brook: (turning) "But the doctor said she was fine."

Bosc: "For now, she is."

Brook: (frustrated) "Damnit! Stop talking in riddles!"

Bosc: (coyly grinning) "Well, now. What's this?"

Brook: (grabbing him by the collar) "I appreciate your help recently, but the way you run everyone ragged trying to figure you out is driving me crazy! (desperately) Just spit it out already!"

Bosc: (grimly) "She'll die."

Brook: (breathless) "What?"

Bosc gently removed Brook's hands from his clothing. He finally dropped the confidence that surrounded him like smoke to a fire and looked at him pleadingly.

Bosc: "If you take her to sea again...She'll die."

Brook: (shaking his head) "I don't understand."

Bosc: "Ed patched her up this time, but what will you do next time this happens? Or the time after that?"

Brook: "She got sick because she wasn't feeding, right? I don't care if she uses me for that."

Bosc: "You really think one man will suffice in the long run? You'll be so weak, you'll be of no use to anyone - to your crew or Rosario. Then what will she do?"

Brook stood speechless.

Bosc: (annoyed) "She'll watch you shrivel into nothing and blame herself. Then she'll spiral down into a pit of depression, so forlorn, even *you* won't be able to help her...You may come back from the dead, but how many times? If you die, she'll never smile again; You know that! (turning away) ...This is why I don't get involved with humans. Forging bonds with one's food always leads down the path of destruction."

He watched Bosc carefully as he peered down the face of the cliff they stood upon.

Bosc: "I loved someone once...She died...I never went back to who I once was. (turning) What you see now is just a shell."

He stepped forward and grasped Brook's shoulders firmly, looking him dead in the eye.

Bosc: "Rosario is one of the few people I actually give a damn about. I won't let her go through the same thing I did... It'll break her heart, but you must leave her behind...In the long run, you'll be saving her."

Brook: (quietly) "You know what you're asking me to do?"

Bosc: (resolutely) "I do."

Brook: (shaking his head) "I can't do that..."

Bosc stepped back and surprised him with a left hook, knocking him to the dirt.

Bosc: (sneering down) "You selfish bastard."

Brook: (staring up, stunned) "Don't pretend to know what I'm thinking. This isn't about me or how I feel about her! You claim to care about her, yet you know nothing of her personality, her dreams, or her desires!... If I run now, it'll confirm everything she's been afraid of! It'll only stand to prove that humans are worthless trash and she'll never trust anyone again."

Bosc: (intrigued) "Go on."

Brook: "Even if it is best for her health that I say goodbye, her hopes would shatter!... If I do that...What good am I as a man?! How can I destroy everything she's built?! And not just for me or even for us...But for herself!...(pleadingly) Don't you get it?"

Bosc grinned with a 'hmph' and helped him up from the ground.

Bosc: "Damn...You really won't back down about this, will you?"

Brook: (stubbornly) "No."

Bosc chuckled to himself, his face in his hand. Brook watched him nervously until they locked gazes once more.

Bosc: (sighing) "You win for now...But if she ever gets this bad again...I'll kill you and your crew myself."

Brook: (nodding) "Deal."

The next day, Granny Momo was giving Rosario some pointers while Ed packed an emergency kit for the open seas.

Brook: "Thank you so much. I can't tell you how thankful I am."

Ed: (packing a sack) "Nothing to it. Just keep a closer eye on her this time."

Across the room, Bosc leaned his back to the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and watched. He'd kept to himself all morning, but nerves were running high. He clenched his cloak in his fist as he glared onward.

Momo: "And that's how you keep from leaving any marks."

Rosario: "Really? That's amazing!"

Momo: (chuckling) "You pups don't know much, do you?"

Rosario: (smiling shyly) "I guess not."

Momo: "Well, don't let Bosc give you any grief. I've seen him sicker than you were for much the same reason."

Rosario: (glancing over at him) "Is that so?"

Momo: (winking knowingly) "Do yourself a favor and just turn him. You'll be happier in the long run."

Rosario: (nervously waving) "I couldn't do that! It would be too much to ask."

Bosc: (approaching) "About done with girl time over here?"

Brook was getting some final instructions from Ed, when they heard a loud slap. Ed shook his head and didn't bother to look, but Brook turned in surprise.

Rosario: "Granny! Why on earth did you do that?"

Bosc was in the floor, holding his cheek in shock.

Momo: (standing over him fiercely) "Don't play innocent with me, boy! I know what you said to that man. (glaring) You should be ashamed!"

Rosario glanced to Brook, pleadingly. Coming over, he helped Bosc from the floor.

Bosc: (eying Momo) "You can hear like safe cracker, but you never did listen."

Brook reflexively took a step back as a seething aura formed around Momo. Her face distorted, appearing almost demonic and the air seemed to chill to the bone.

Momo: (hissing with each word) "Child, you should know better than to admonish me! I can remove you from this world faster than you could blink!"

Rosario stepped close to Brook. He wrapped his arm tightly around her as they stood aghast.

Ed: (across the room) "Now, Momo. Let him off easy. He's still just an idiot, after all."

She sent some kind of pulse across the room that nearly took his head off. Rosario covered her mouth in horror as Ed's skin began to liquefy.

Ed: "Momo! That's enough!"

She was too far gone to hear him. She no longer recognized friend from foe. Bosc was shuffling backward into a table when a small girl appeared from nowhere.

Girl: (hugging Momo tightly) "Granny, stop! It's enough! (crying) Come back!"

Brook couldn't believe his eyes. They was some kind of familiarity to this child, but he'd never seen her during their stay.

Rosario: (relieved) "It's her."

Brook: (confused) "Who?"

She pointed and he looked on in awe. The girl had two fluffy tails hanging from her backside. She sobbed as she held firmly onto Momo. She kept repeating, "Come back!" over and over. Momo snapped her gaze downward upon the girl just as her claws began to emerge. Looking into the tearful face, Momo suddenly paused. Her features returned to human semblance and the wicked aura dissipated. It was all over within seconds. Momo slumped to floor, the twin-tailed cat in her arms, purring.

Momo: (chortling) "Well, aren't I embarrassed?"

Ed walked over, pressing his skin back into place.

Ed: (sighing) "You could've killed us all, you old coot."

She looked up with a toothless smile, tears upon her cheeks.

Momo: "I'm sorry, Ed. (looking at the panic stricken human) Sorry you had to see that, deary."

Rosario let go of her love and stalked toward her brother. She hit him hard over the head.

Bosc: "Ow! What the hell?!"

Rosario: (firmly) "Apologize!"

Bosc: (sheepishly) "Sorry, Granny."

She hit him again.

Bosc: (glaring at her) "Sorry, Ed."

A third clunk to the head.

Bosc: "Would you stop that?!"

She fumed with a twitching eyebrow. He looked over and saw just how shaken Brook was. Rising slowly, he hung his head in defeat.

Bosc: "All right, all right. I apologize to whole freaking world, okay?! I was an ass; I'm sorry!"

She stepped back to her lover and gently grasped his arm.

Rosario: "Are you okay?"

Brook: (blinking) "...What just happened?"

Ed: "Her true nature got loose."

Brook: (snapping out of it) "True nature?"

Momo: (letting the cat down) "We all have one...Our kind, I mean."

He nervously glanced around the room before settling his gaze onto Rosario.

Bosc: (smirking) "Now you know to stay on her good side, eh?"

She shot her brother a dirty look. Slowly, everyone began cleaning up the mess. Bosc sidled close to Brooke.

Bosc: (hushed) "Think you can help her if she loses it like that?"

Brook: "She won't. (grinning softly) I've stopped her before."

Bosc looked at him questioningly, but let it drop. Later that afternoon, Momo and Ed waved them off.

Ed: (shouting) "Next time I'm charging you double for damages!"

Bosc: (ignoring his threats) "Yeah, yeah."

The crew lit up when they finally returned. They stayed the night offshore with music and merriment. Rosario slipped away from the festivities and stepped into a shadow.

Rosario: "I know you're here."

Bosc: (appearing from nowhere) "What gave me away?"

Rosario: (wryly) "I smelled a rat."

Bosc: (teasingly clasping his heart) "Ouch."

Rosario: "Why did you say those things to Brooke? Were you testing him? I don't need you to protect me, you know."

Bosc: "You're welcome."

She smirked and turned to leave.

Bosc: (grasping her arm) "Don't let me find you in such bad shape again, all right?"

Rosario: (sighing) "She died of an illness. You did nothing wrong."

Bosc: (intrigued) "Oh?...(grinning) You're learning to use your powers, I see... I know that, but he doesn't."

She shook her head and walked away. Bosc watched her a moment longer before disappearing into the night. She wouldn't see him again for several years to come.

Brook: (running into her) "Where'd you run off to? (smiling) The boys want a song."

Rosario: "I was just seeing Bosc off. (taking his hand) Let's not keep them waiting."

He didn't bother to ask what had transpired. The crew cheered as she took center stage. She sang a joyous song and their hearts filled with love, their eyes with tears. When the night had settled down, she peered back toward the island in thought.

Brook: "Just who were those two anyway?"

Rosario: "Another one of Bosc's enigmas, I guess."

She could feel his loving gaze upon her and turned with a smile. They held each other near and kissed in the moonlight.

Brook: "I'm glad you're well."

Rosario: "I'm sorry... I should have said something."

Brook: "It doesn't matter now. (trying to look mean) Just don't let it happen again."

They laughed as they turned in. They spent hours in each other's arms that night. It was very late when they finally settled in. He held her close as she slept, thinking about all that had happened. It was a lot to take in, but the part that echoed in his mind were her brother's words. He didn't fear her going berserk; He worried over what had been said previous. Would she really be okay out in the open sea? Would she need more than just him to survive?...

Fifty-one years ago...

Brooke held Rosario close as they gazed into the sea. The setting sun danced pink hues across the sparkling waves. She sighed as she leaned back against him.

Brook: "Something wrong, my dear?"

Rosario: "Just thinking..."

Brook: "Oh?"

Rosario: (changing the subject) "Strange to think this island is sinking, huh?...That awful storm came through just two days ago and already things are back to normal."

Brook: "They say it happens every year...But something tells me that isn't what caused that pitiful sigh."

She grinned meekly to herself before turning to face him.

Rosario: (forcing a smile) "Three years, right?"

He searched her expression.

Brook: (wistfully) "Won't you change your mind?"

Rosario: (shaking her head) "I'll just slow you down...I can't believe Bosc said all of those awful things, but...He was right."

Brook: (taking her hands) "I'll find willing people, myself, at every port. We can make this work."

Rosario: (shying away) "No...You're forcing dreams into reality again. You can do that with your music and move a person's soul, but to expect so many people to understand such a request in this world... It's hopeless."

Brook: "But - "

Rosario: (resolutely) "No 'but's. You know this is the only choice right now."

Brook: "What makes you think things will be different in a few years? Come with us now. (grinning) I'm not letting you quit my crew that easily."

She wrapped her arms around herself, making sure not to lock gazes. If they did, she would lose this argument...

Brook: (clasping her shoulders) "Please, Rosario...Tell me why."

Rosario: "I can't let those awful events replay. I can't endanger everyone because I lost control or make the crew drop everything because I wasn't taking care of myself...If it means waiting until you've fulfilled your previous promises, then so be it."

He remembered the scenes she spoke of. It had been difficult, but all good things come at a price. If only he could make her see that...

Brook: (sighing in defeat) "You know nothing can stop me from coming back, right?"

Rosario: (glancing up) "I know."

She embraced him tightly.

Rosario: "I'll be waiting here when you've completed your adventures."

Brook: (returning the gesture) "You know it won't be the same without you... The rest of the crew thinks so, too."

Rosario: (pulling back) "I think you boys will be fine without my horrid voice."

Brook: "We all love your voice!"

She chuckled and kissed him gently.

Rosario: "Please go before this gets any harder..."

His hands slipped from hers as she stepped backward.

Brook: "Will you hear one last plea?"

Rosario: (shaking her head) "Please don't...(smiling faintly) You can complain all you want when you get back."

His pleading look faded into a defeated grin. Stepping forward, he kissed her brow one last time.

Brook: (coyly) "Start planning now. It'll be one hell of a wedding."

Rosario: (smiling warmly) "I just hope we survive it."

Slowly, he walked back to the ship. She stood at the pier, waving sadly.

Rosario: (to herself) "Pull it together...You don't cry..."

Brook looked back with a wan smile as the sails unfurled.

Yuu: "You gonna be all right?"

Brook: (sighing) "I hope so."

Yuu: (patting his shoulder) "Hang in there. Three years is nothing in the long run."

Brook: (staring at her shrinking form) "...Yeah..."

Forty-five years ago...

Rosario stared out to sea with glassy eyes. She had waited, but her lover had not returned. Something shuffled behind her, but she made no notice.

Bosc: "How long are you gonna stand there?"

Rosario: (coldly) "I don't remember asking for company."

Bosc: (waving her off) "Yeah, yeah...Come on already. We both know he's not coming back."

She turned slightly to give him a dark look.

Bosc: (teasing) "What? No big brothers allowed?"

Shaking her head slightly, she sighed in half amusement.

Rosario: "Don't you ever give up?"

Bosc: "Only when the outcome is obviously not in my favor."

Rosario: (ignoring him) "I think deep down I knew...But..."

Bosc: (gently grasping her shoulder) "No one really wants to give up on someone they love, Sis, but six years in a mortal life is a bit of a stretch."

Suppressing a scowl, she simply maintained her gaze.

Bosc: (teasingly shoving her) "Get over it. With your looks, you can lord over an entire island."

Rosario: "Fear is not the same love."

Bosc: "Fear, love, respect. Who cares? Point is you can have whoever you want in a snap. Even a blind man would succumb to your charms."

Rosario: (coolly) "You know I don't play those games, Bosc."

Bosc: "And that's why you're weak as a kitten. At least get a willing..(searching for a word)...Host. There's a lot of freaky people out there, Kid."

Rosario: "I know. One of them is yammering in my ear."

Bosc: (mildly glaring) "Don't let that bubblegum hair of yours tint the world rosy for you. Knock it from your eyes and open them."

She stood silently for several minutes as her brother fidgeted, annoyed, by her side. He was trying to pull her into what, he deemed, was their heritage and she always had the same response.

Rosario: (sighing) "He needs more time."

Bosc scowled in frustration.

Bosc: "You can't stay here forever. People are already suspicious and you still owe me *BIG* for - "

Rosario: (snapping) "I know!"

Quickly passing her tiny temper tantrum, Bosc leaned against a large rock and shook his head.

Bosc: "You're hopeless...You know that."

Rosario: "No, I have hope. You're the one that keeps telling me to let it go."

Bosc: "Well, I can see you're in a foul mood as usual, so I'll make things quick."

She looked to him, intrigued.

Rosario: "What news could you possibly have beyond your usual harlots?"

Bosc: (grinning) "Funny you should put it that way."

Rosario: (wearily) "Dare I ask?"

He laughed and her expression softened lightly.

Bosc: "I figured it was high time for a change of pace."

She crossed her arms and gave him a bemused look. Walking toward her, he grasped her shoulders and waved a hand to the open seas.

Bosc: "Fresh air! Fresh cash! Fresh women!"

Rosario: (rolling her eyes) "Here we go."

Bosc: (ignoring her) "I found the perfect situation for folks such as us."

Rosario: (humoring him) "Oh?"

Bosc: "Think of it! A large ship full of the fey peoples that dwindle from this world. Each with an ambition: Feed, grow, reform."

Pulling away, she shot him a stern look.

Rosario: "You're talking piracy."

Bosc: (smiling) "Bingo! A little raid here, some love there, and who's to notice a little feeding in the midst of the frenzy?"

Rosario: "Why do you insist on using people like that?"

Grabbing her arms, he turned her toward the town and pointed.

Bosc: "Those are not people. That is fodder. You know we're superior."

Waiting until he noticed her fuming form, she slapped him hard. He stumbled, trying to keep his balance. She may be weakened by starvation, but she had power; Power he craved.

Rosario: "How dare you?!"

Bosc: (cracking his jaw back into place) "Get over it, Princess. None of those people give a damn about you. Why do you protect them when they slaughter our kin?"

Rosario: (gathering herself) "They merely need to be educated. We bleed same as them."

Bosc: "Yet you mock my teaching methods."

He gave a treacherous smile, half-expecting another slap, yet reveling in the fact that he had gotten to her so easily.

Rosario: "There is a difference between murder and acceptance. Are you too blind to see that?"

Bosc: "Sure, we'll just wave a big, white flag as we march down town square and kiss babies."

Rosario: "Why do you torment me? (turning away) Just go."

Bosc: "Who do you think will save you when they have you crucified on this very hill in a few years?"

Rosario: (staring off) "He needs time."

Bosc sighed as he spun on his heel.

Bosc: (across his shoulder) "You know how to find me."

With a wisp of dank air, he was gone. She was glad for it, too. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold the semblance of control. Crumpling into herself, she sat in the dirt as it began to rain.

Rosario: "What happened to you, my love?"

Forty-two years ago...

Bosc was having a grand time at the local tavern. He'd had his fill of drink - both alcohol and blood. He sat in a corner booth with several girls traipsing over him. He laughed loudly at a remark from the barkeeper when the door swung open. A beautiful woman walked in and glared at him.

Woman: "Don't you ever shut up?"

Bosc: (grinning) "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

The woman thrust a dagger into the table. If that wasn't enough, the seething look she gave the girls made them flee. Sitting down, she crossed her heels on the edge of table and nodded for a beer.

Bosc: "And what do I owe this pleasure?"

Woman: "Shut up and tell me what happened with your pirate plan."

Bosc: (mussing her hair) "Kid sisters grow up too fast these days."

She glared him as she fixed her locks.

Rosario: "Well?"

He sat back, failing to hide his humored smile.

Bosc: "I'm sorry to stare, but...What happened?"

She grabbed the mug served to her and downed it in one swig.

Rosario: (leaning forward) "What do you want me to say?...You were right. The townspeople turned on me..."

He studied her expression carefully.

Bosc: "I'm guessing your other side woke again."

She slid him a wan look.

Bosc: (shrugging) "Just a guess...However, with your system so low and a riot at your door, your natural defenses would have kicked it...At least, I'd imagine."

Rosario: "Sounds like you have some personal experience."

He waved off the comment.

Bosc: "There are more important things at hand."

Before she could get in another word, he'd waved down a dark man with a flowing green ponytail.

Bosc: "Mercio, this is your new vice captain."

Mercio and Rosario: "What?!"

They glanced at each, then back to Bosc.

Bosc: (knowingly grinning) "Well, you didn't expect to stick around this dump, did you?"

Barkeeper: (distantly) "Hey!"

Bosc: (laughing) "You know we love you, Vern!"

Mercio: "Bosc, are you sure about this? I know you have a weakness for the ladies, but - "

Bosc: (swiftly standing) "This is no ordinary lady. This is my long lost sister and she is now in charge. Got it?"

His eyes danced with anger, but quickly subsided to his usual grin.

Mercio: (bowing) "My lady, welcome to our crew."

With a nod from his captain, Mercio left the siblings to talk.

Rosario: (sighing in defeat) "Who am I in charge of exactly?"

Bosc: "Welcome to the Harlot Pirates."

Late that night, Bosc and Rosario stepped on deck of the massive floating party that housed the Harlots. Scanning the crowd before her, Rosario let out a short laugh.

Rosario: "Looks like we've got some work to do."

Bosc: "I know just the woman for the job. (turning) Harlots! Welcome your new firstmate, Bartlett Rosario!"

The people cheered. Whether or not they meant it, she didn't care. It was good to stand among them without fear of treachery.

Bosc: "It's a motley crew, but you can fix it up. Mostly halfbreeds like myself right now."

Bartlett: "I take it not many are willing to step forward and reveal their heritage to their so-called friends."

Bosc: "It is a problem and, of course, most purebreeds wouldn't be caught undead with us."

Bartlett: (smirking) "We'll have to fix that."

Bosc: (grinning) "Excellent."

Bartlett: (addressing the crew) "I can see there's a lot of good people here. You may or may not know who or what I am. It matters little. Our numbers will grow. Pure and half blood will dine together alongside humans, fishmen, or whoever else feels like joining."

People shuffled nervously at her last statement, but Bosc beamed beside her. If anyone could fix his mess, it'd be her.

Bartlett: "I've got a lot to learn, but I'm not afraid to ask. I suggest you look upon me and what I know in the same light...I know little of your crew, but I do know how to start things off right."

She smiled as she raised a bottle of wine and the whole crowd cheered "kanpai!" as one. It would be weeks before they made landfall once more and she learned a great deal as they sailed. The crew quickly accepted her into the fold. She was a strong new force to be reckoned with and within a few years, she would fully take the reigns from her brother as he had always intended. He was content to step aside and have the freedom to do whatever pleased without concern for the rest of them. As time went on, the numbers grew from a mere 150 to nearly 500. Curious looks were passed when a small, roughed up little girl was brought on board, but it was clear she was favored by the uppers and thus no one questioned it much. While small, she spent most of her time chasing at the heels of Bosc or a few others she had chosen to trust. When asked, they found out the hard way her nature and Anjou stepped up to third in command of her own accord before she hit puberty. The one fool enough to challenge the subject ended up on her dinner plate and no one crossed her again after that.  
It seemed the Harlots and their new chain of command would sail for eons without trouble, until one day, the Siren trapped an old friend...

Bartlett sat in her chair, deeply blushing. She'd never cried before...And worst of all, someone had seen her do it. She did have to admit to herself, though, that she'd never felt so relieved, either.

Brook: (handing her some wine) "So, what's your answer?"

Bartlett: (looking away) "It's dangerous."

Brook: "That never stopped us before."

She smiled to herself, despite her feelings.

Brook: (pleading) "Will you help save my nakama?"

She sat in silence. He waited patiently for her response.

Bartlett: (sighing) "I'll send for Bosc."

Brook: (gently touching her arm) "Thank you."

Bartlett: (studying his boney fingers) "Only for old times...But you'll owe me. Big."

Brook: (laughing) "Of course!"

Back on the Sunny, the group was trying to absorb the stories they'd just heard.

Franky: "Huh...I never would have thought..."

Chopper: "So, she is really a vampire?"

Usopp: (relieved the worst was over) "Yeah."

Sanji: "I don't get it. Why'd he tell you all this?"

Usopp: "Well, he only told me half of it. The rest I overheard when he was talking to Luffy."

Nami: (suspiciously) "So, you were eavesdropping?"

Zoro: (cutting in) "It doesn't matter. At least things are starting to make sense."

Robin: "It seems so strange, though..."

Nami: "What?"

Robin: "Don't any of you find it odd that they were thrown back together like this?... He may choose to stay with them."

Chopper: (panicking) "Brook can't leave!"

Sanji: "That's not our choice. (taking a drag) Fate is a cruel mistress."

Brook: (entering the room) "Who said I was leaving?"

They all turned toward the opened door.

Usopp: "Brook!"

Chopper: (elated) "You're back!"

Nami: "What'd they say?"

Brook stepped aside. Bosc was standing right behind him, his arms smugly crossed over his chest.

Bosc: (half-bowing) "We meet again."

Sanji: "So, it really was you."

Bosc: (non-nonchalantly) "Who else?"

He walked to the center of the group.

Bosc: "All right. (snapping his fingers) Off with your shirts, everyone."

Nami: "What?!"

Bosc: (calmly) "I have to see how deeply rooted your little friends are."

Sanji: "But - !"

Bartlett: (interjecting) "Don't worry; I'm here to help. (nodding to the door) Come on, girls."

Nami and Robin exchanged looks, but followed her below deck. The men all stripped their upper bodies and took turns being examined. Chopper watched closely, intrigued.

Bosc: (poking) "Fascinating."

Zoro: (over his shoulder) "What?"

Bosc: (pulling loose a feather) "They actually seem to be metallic in nature. They should be far too heavy to be of any use...Do they actually work?"

Zoro: "Yeah."

Bosc studied the quill closely. It held a drop of blood which he quickly tasted.

Bosc: (smirking) "Just as I thought."

Zoro: (unamused) "What?"

Bosc: "Your hair was the first give away...You're not entirely human."

Usopp: "What?!"

Sanji: (cautiously) "Come again?"

Bosc: (tossing the feather aside) "The fey blood is rather diluted, but it's there. I'd say ...(thinking aloud) Probably about fourteen generations back...Give or take."

Zoro: (shrugging) "Hard to say."

Usopp and Chopper stared in awe. He'd taken the news so easily, though it did explain some of his strengths. Usopp wondered who else aboard had varied ancestry when Bosc spoke out once more.

Bosc: "You and the dark haired woman were chosen as well, were you not?"

Zoro: "That's right."

Bosc: "Then yours will be the deepest."

Usopp: (skeptically) "What do you mean, 'deepest'?"

Robin: (coming back in) "He means, they'll be the hardest to rid ourselves of."

Bosc: (grinning) "Exactly."

Chopper: (looking up) "How did you get rid of yours?"

Bosc: (dropping his cape) "You mean these?"

Dark, leathery wings hung from his shoulders.

Bosc: "I still use them sometimes. Always good for a quick getaway."

Nami: "So that's how you got onboard before."

Bosc: (nodding) "Quite right, my dear."

Usopp: "But how'd you stop the atrophy?"

Chopper: "Is it because you're a dhampire?"

Bosc: "It may have helped as a healing factor, but it was no picnic."

Franky: "So how'd you do it?"

Bosc: (grinning) "I had some help."

Anjou came in with a large crate that seemed way too big and heavy for someone of her stature.

Anjou: (blowing the hair from her eyes) "Next time, bring your own crap."

Bartlett: "That's no way to address your elder."

Anjou: (rolling her eyes) "Sorry, Bosc...(muttering) You lazy prick."

Chopper inspected the crate. It was massive and well sealed. Being so close to Bartlett, his curiosity won him over.

Chopper: "Can I ask you something?"

Bartlett: (eying him) "I suppose."

Chopper: (nervously) "How did you become a vampire?"

Everyone else paused what they were doing, wanting to know themselves.

Bartlett: (grinning) "I was born this way. As was Bosc, my half-brother."

Robin: "Vampires are born and not created?...Interesting."

Bartlett: (scruffing Anjou's hair) "And dhampires."

Sanji: (scrutinizing the girl) "You, too?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and made a face. Dyeing him, she dropped the immaturity and stepped closer.

Anjou: (striking a pose) "Want a taste?"

Bartlett: (grasping her shoulder) "Down girl."

Anjou: (crossing her arms) "Hmph."

Chopper: "Are you Bartlett's sister?"

Anjou: (laughing) "Hell, no! I'm a lot younger than that hag!"

Bosc tried not to laugh as Bartlett's seething gaze burned into the back of Anjou's head.

Anjou: (sensing the glare) "I mean..."

Bosc: (cutting in) "We found her, alone and afraid. It's hard on your own when you're like us. So, we took her in."

Usopp: "Is that right?"

Bartlett: "There aren't a lot of us left, but enough to get by. That's why you see more dhampires than my kind."

Bosc: (taunting) "Aren't we all high and mighty, Ms. Pureblood?"

Bartlett: (throwing her wine bottle at him) "Shut your mouth and open the crate."

Bosc: (sighing in defeat) "Fine."

He ripped the top open like paper. Chopper peeked over the brim. Several vials were carefully packed inside.

Chopper: "What is it?"

Bosc: "Holy water."

Sanji: (thinking aloud) "A vampire captain...that carries holy water on her ship..."

Franky: "Doesn't sound too smart."

Bartlett: "Don't be stupid. Most of what you think you know about my kind is all fantasy. I'm awake at night because I can't stand the daytime heat. (nodding to the others) Bosc and Anjou rotate their schedules depending on their moods."

Nami: (pushing the conversation forward) "What do we do with it?"

Bosc tossed her a vial.

Bosc: (grinning) "Bottoms up."

Each winged person was handed a bottle and downed them quickly.

Sanji: (looking himself over) "I don't feel any different."

Bosc: "It'll only slow down the little critters, but there's only one way to save your captain."

Zoro: "And that is?"

Bosc: (darkly) "Death."

Usopp: (darting his gaze) "What?!"

Nami: "That's crazy!"

Chopper: (panicking) "We can't kill Luffy!"

Bosc: "Think of it as knocking him out. We'll bring him back."

Everyone poured an expression that shouted "how?!".

Bartlett: (grinning) "That's where I come in."

Usopp: (nervously) "You're not going to turn him into a vampire, are you?"

Bartlett: (sighing) "Weren't you listening earlier?"

Nami: (concerned) "What will you do?"

Bartlett: "I'll simply give him some of my life span. I won't miss forty or fifty years."

Robin: "You'd really do that?"

Bartlett: (crossing her arms) "...An old friend called in a favor."

Anjou: (giggling) "You're gonna look like Hell."

Bosc: "Hush, child. She'll only age in appearance a few years."

Usopp: (confused) "Aren't vampires immortal?"

Bosc: (scoffing) "Hardly."

Bartlett: "We age much slower; Our lives are much longer. So, to a normal human, we may seem that way."

Anjou: "We dhampires age at an accelerated rate, but it's still slower than humans."

Bosc: "The rate varies depending on which blood came out dominate."

Bartlett: (butting in) "Enough chitchat. We need to make a plan."

Bosc: "True."

Zoro: (stepping up) "If we kill Luffy, what happens then?"

Sanji: "Yeah, what about the knights?"

Bosc: "Oh, that's simple. (eerily smiling) We're taking out Queenie, too."

The queen sat smugly, her Closest beside her. She startled as the huge door was kicked in.

Lady: "How dare you!"

Sanji stood in the doorway, regaining his posture with a grin. Brymal crossed the room in the blink of an eye, sword drawn.

Brymal: "It seems to be the ones you discarded, my Lady."

Lady: (keenly) "Is that right?"

Luffy grinned to himself as his crew entered the throne room. Robin quickly used her powers to over come Brymal. Nami and Sanji stood beside her. Zoro stalked forward, his blades ready. The queen sneered as Luffy leapt to his feet. He met Zoro before the throne.

Luffy: (unsheathing his own blade, eyes overcast) "Back down. You can't win."

Zoro: (smirking) "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

Usopp: (shouting) "Luffy, snap out of it! It's us!"

Chopper: (joining in) "We're your friends!"

Franky guarded the exit in case any knights decided to show up, but he knew Brook and Bartlett's group would take care of them.

Luffy: (eyes flinching) "Zoro...You have to stop this."

Zoro: "I know you're still in there, but I can't go easy on you."

Lady: (annoyed) "Enough!"

Luffy jerked back into stance, sword ready to face off; She had control of him once more. Zoro took the first opening and was surprised to see Luffy block it.

Zoro: "Heh. I guess she's got pretty good strings on you."

Several more clashes rang out throughout the large room.

Luffy: (holding a blocked attack) "She's strong. You're gonna have to take me down."

Zoro: "I know."

Luffy: (trembling against himself) "Then stop screwing around!"

He lunged forward, barely missing his friend.

Usopp: "Luffy, you can shake her! I know you can! Fight it!"

Sanji: "Hey, Swordboy! I know what you're feeling, but you've gotta do what we came here for!"

Zoro: (across his shoulder) "I don't you to tell me that!"

Brooke's group joined the room. Anjou took over watching Brymal, he was easy enough to control, while Brook and Bartlett stood watching the duel. Bosc was carefully taking in the situation.

Lady: (turning, beaming) "Nashiro! I knew you'd come Home."

Bosc: (dryly) "Blow it."

She got flustered and lost control of Luffy at the distraction. Everything happened so fast, she'd lost track of them all. Brook held his sword near her throat and Bartlett stood by, dagger drawn.

Luffy: (catching his breath) "Do it."

Zoro: (hesitating) "Last chance! Let him go!"

Lady: (maniacally grinning) "Never!"

Bosc quickly took over for Brook. Luffy barely managed to block his attack from behind with a quick twist. Holding Brook's blade at bay, he knew it was their last chance.

Luffy: "Zoro!"

He knew what had to be done, making deep twin cuts in one swift motion. Luffy's wings fell to the floor as blood began pouring from his body.

Luffy: (grinning as he fell) "Finally..."

Chopper, Nami, and Bartlett ran to his side. Brook and Zoro stood back.

Chopper: "Luffy! Hang on!"

Bartlett: "Roll him onto his back."

Chopper: "But that'll increase the bleeding!"

Bartlett: (forcibly) "Do it!"

Nami rolled him over, laying his head in her lap.

Nami: "It'll be over soon. (tearing up) Just relax, okay?"

He smiled softly as his life seeped from his wounds. The hostless wings leaked silver fluids that mixed with his red blood upon the marble. Bartlett knelt beside him and raised her dagger.

Chopper: "What are you doing?!"

She plunged it into her wrist with a twisting motion. Sliding it free, she held her arm forward and dripped her own blood into Luffy's gasping mouth. He looked at her with a pleading gaze.

Bartlett: (squeezing the wound) "Swallow it or you'll die."

He closed his eyes and swallowed. His entire being shuddered with the act. Nami turned her face away, unable to stomach it. His friends gathered around to see the results.

Bartlett: (slapping his face) "Wake up! You can't quit now! You still need more!"

He shook his head, tears streaming from his face. She grabbed his collar and shook him.

Bartlett: "You fool! All these people came here just to save you! Doesn't that mean something?!"

He slowly gazed over the concerned faces that encircled him.

Bartlett: (staring intently) "Are you going to let them down?"

Again, he slowly shook his head. She nodded and dug her nails into her flesh, ripping the wound wider as it began to heal Luffy did what he had to do. It took everything he had not to throw it back up. His whole body convulsed.

Bartlett: (sighing in relief) "Good boy."

He rolled to his side and wretched. His nakama stood by in concern as he collapsed.

Nami: (touching his shoulder) "Luffy?"

He made no response.

Usopp: (in disbelief) "Zoro...You really killed him..."

He remained silent and looked away. The group morale was just about to hit zero when Chopper shouted in excitement.

Chopper: "Nami, look! His back!"

She tore what was left of his shirt and let out a breath of relief.

Nami: "The wounds are closing."

The whole crew sighed, thankful. Bartlett watched his body tremble and contort. She had done her part. Brook stepped forward cautiously. She turned with a self-satisfied grin and passed out onto the floor.

Brook: (kneeling down) "Thank you...Rosario."

He scooped her into his arms and pulled her from the mix of pooling fluids. Bosc whistled to get attention and nodded toward her seeping wrist.

Bosc: "Your turn, Brook."

Brook: (confused) "What?"

Bosc: (coyly grinning) "It's a surprise."

He looked over the faces before him and into her unconscious smile.

Usopp: "What'll happen?"

Anjou: (sitting on Brymal) "One way to find out...Eh, Daddy?"

Swift glances were exchanged among all present. Brook himself didn't know how to react. Slowly, he knelt back down to the floor and laid her gently down. Gazing at her peaceful grin, he knew Anjou was telling the truth. Bosc smiled to himself and waited for his response.

Bosc: "If you don't hurry, the wound will close and you'll lose your chance."

Brook: "But why - "

Anjou: (tossing him a trinket) "Just do it!"

He caught it and looked to his nakama for direction. Solemnly, they nodded. He took a deep breath and raised her wrist to his teeth. Hesitating only briefly, he bit down and drank deeply.

Bosc: (laughing) "Finally, someone bites her back."

Anjou crossed toward them and knelt beside him. She lowered Bartlett's arm and tied the trinket around his neck. Holding out her own arm, she made a slit.

Anjou: "One more ingredient."

He searched her eyes and was assured by her smile. Something wondrous was going to happen.

Luffy: "...Ugh...Where am I?"

Chopper: "Luffy! How do you feel?!"

He tried to sit up, but collapsed back down; His strength was gone. Nami rolled him onto his back again and he smiled up at her.

Luffy: "Thanks, guys."

He looked over at Zoro, who was avoiding eye contact.

Luffy: "Hey...Nice shot."

Zoro smiled lightly and nodded toward him.

Zoro: "You'd have done the same for me."

Luffy grinned wide. Robin held Brymal tight and Bosc had the queen captive.

Usopp: "Brook!"

They all turned to see. He wobbled with blood across his boney face and fell over. Anjou smiled and stretched him out beside his love.

Anjou: (making a victory sign) "Aren't my parents cute?"

Nervous looks were passed around. No one was sure how take the news, with all that was happening. Anjou stepped over them and skipped toward her uncle.

Anjou: (glaring at the queen) "What about her?"

Bosc: "Easy enough. (turning) Zoro! Franky! I'll need some help."

Brymal: (struggling to get free) "My Lady!"

She had silently waited for just right moment. She dug her nails into Bosc's arm like needles. He wings flew open without control and she managed to escape his grasp. She turned to flee, but realized she was surrounded. Zoro, Nami, Franky, Usopp, and Sanji all stood in an arc about her.

Sanji: (flicking his cigarette) "Going somewhere?"

Lady: (smiling pleasantly) "My dear, you know I wanted to keep you all forever, but your selfish captain wouldn't share."

Usopp: "Don't you dare talk about him! He nearly died for us!"

Lady: (coyly) "Nearly?"

Nami and Usopp turned to look, but Chopper nodded all was well. In that split moment, she'd managed to grab a hold of Nami's arm.

Lady: "Minore, you understand, right? What woman wouldn't want eternal youth and beauty?"

Nami: (pulling free) "My name is Nami."

Bosc had regained control of himself and surged forward, angry as ever.

Lady: (spinning to meet him) "Nashiro, my love..."

He paused, smiling calmly at her and she perked up with hope. Perhaps her injection had worked.

Lady: (searching his eyes) "Nashiro?"

Bosc: (grinning) "My Lady."

She smiled and stepped closer to hug him. As soon as she moved, he dropped the act and held her fast.

Bosc: "Zoro, now! Cut off her wings!"

Lady: (thrashing in panic) "No!"

One careful slash was all it took. Her wings may have looked like glass, but they weren't. The shiny exterior wrinkled as the fluids poured from the wounds. The mysterious blue swirls began to rise into the air as if evaporating, emitting a noise that almost sounded like small voices laughing. She fell to the floor and scratched at the fluid with her hands in panic.

Lady: "No! Come back to me! I love you! I need you!"

As the last of her wings collapsed, Brymal passed out before seeing her true form. She struggled to stand as her body rapidly deteriorated. She smiled defiantly at the crew as she shriveled into an old woman that barely looked human. Bosc caught her as she fell.

Bosc: (setting her down gently) "Easy there, old timer."

Sanji: (in disgust) "What is that?"

Bosc: (glancing up) "An ancestor."

Usopp: "Huh?"

Bosc: "She's of a breed older than any of us - Probably the last of her kind."

Nami: (wryly) "We can hope."

Robin released Brymal's sleeping body to the ground and came over to investigate. Nami shuttered and doubled over.

Sanji: (catching her) "Nami-san! Are you all right?!"

One by one they each followed suit. They convulsed and wretched out something unidentifiable. When they managed to regain their composure, their wings had simply melted away. Even Luffy's disembodied wings had become nothing more than sludge.

Chopper: "Are you guys okay?!"

Franky: (looking across their distressed faces) "Good thing I didn't have 'em."

Sanji sent him a dirty look as he rose.

Sanji: (helping Nami to her feet) "Glad that's over."

Usopp: (teetering) "No kidding."

Luffy sat up dizzily.

Luffy: "Is everyone okay?"

Nami: (rushing over) "Luffy!"

The crew gathered around him and Bosc led Anjou off to the side.

Sanji: (kneeling) "Well, Dr. Chopper?"

Chopper: (nodding) "He's gonna be okay."

Robin: (smiling softly) "Thank goodness."

Franky: "You really had us worried there."

Luffy: (laughing nervously) "I'm okay, but only thanks to you guys...and Bartlett! (looking around) Where is she?"

Nami gave him a funny look. He didn't seem remember anything after she had restored him.

Usopp: "She's over there on the floor with Brook. I guess she couldn't handle it as easily as she made us believe."

He clenched his hand open and closed, ensuring he was back in control.

Luffy: "When she wakes up, I wanna thank her."

They all turned abruptly at an excited shrill from Anjou.

Anjou: (jumping up and down) "It's working, Bosc! It's really working!"

Usopp: (confused) "What is?"

Robin: "Brooke drank her blood, too."

Usopp: "Yeah, but it couldn't possibly...Could it?"

Zoro: (cocking an eyebrow) "We're about to find out."

Bartlett sat up, holding her head in her hand. Bosc knelt down to support her swaying form.

Bosc: "Welcome back."

She glanced at her wrist and saw that most of the wound had closed.

Bartlett: (struggling to focus her vision) "How's Straw-Hat?"

Bosc: "Just fine. You did good."

Anjou was giggling wildly.

Bartlett: (turning) "Anjou, what are you - ...(seeing Brook)...My god...How - "

Bosc: (laughing) "That would be Anjou's doing."

Bartlett gave her daughter an accusing look.

Anjou: (grinning) "I used the amulet you gave me...And a little blood magic."

Brook sat up in a daze. He'd heard what was said, but couldn't believe it.

Brook: (staring at his trembling hand) "How long?"

He was in shock. He had...skin.

Bosc: "Probably just a few hours at most. That kind of restoration magic isn't usually used for this type of thing."

Luffy turned and smiled wide when he espied his friend.

Luffy: "Awesome! Hey, Brook! Welcome back to the living!"

Brook: (patting himself down in disbelief) "You, too...(turning to Bartlett) I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Bartlett: (smiling warmly) "Afraid not."

She squeezed him tight. She couldn't possibly describe what it felt like to be back in his warm arms. He laughed and held her close. This was impossible and yet it was happening. He pushed her away gently and looked up at Anjou. Slowly getting up, everyone gasped to see him in the flesh.

Sanji: "What the Hell?"

Franky: "How did that happen?!"

Zoro: (shrugging) "The Grand Line's full of mysteries."

He was much taller than Anjou, but smiled at her gently.

Brook: "How about giving your old man a hug?"

She grinned and jumped into his arms. Bartlett didn't care that everyone knew; She just smiled to herself.

Luffy: "What? You mean - "

Robin: "Well, she is a dhampire. That would explain her youth."

Sanji: (teasing) "Way to go, Brook!"

Slowly everyone got to their feet and headed out from the palace. The queen had reverted so far, she would never come back. Brymal was carried out to his waiting sister. Many things whirled through each person's head that no one noticed when Bartlett, Anjou, and Brook disappeared. They had more to discuss than anyone.  
Bosc headed to the pier to check on the few villagers. They were confused, but unharmed. Most of them didn't even remember their queen or her wonderful gifts. Arrangements were made for those who wished to leave while Luffy and his crew rested.

Elsewhere in the palace, Bartlett and Brook stood viewing the sunset. Anjou was prancing about on the banister several feet away, oblivious to their conversation.

Bartlett: "You know I never - "

Brook: "I know."

Bartlett: (turning toward him) "But you don't even know what I was going to say."

Brook: "It was about your crew and your reputation, right?"

She shied her gaze away.

Brook: "Even if you did do all the things I've heard about, I wouldn't care."

Bartlett: "How can you say that?"

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

Brook: "To me, you're still the same girl I left behind all those years ago. Let's not talk about our time apart. We only have a few hours like this; Let's enjoy them."

Bartlett: (smiling whole-heartedly) "Yes."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Neither of them budged despite Anjou's teasing 'Eeewwww's. She laughed and left to rejoin her uncle. She could talk with her father later.

Bartlett: (pulling back) "About Anjou..."

Brook: (coyly) "Does she want a sibling?"

She giggling and leaned against him. So few precious hours, so little time to catch up on fifty lost years...

Bartlett: (sighing) "It's a shame..."

Brook: "What is?"

Bartlett: "We'll never get another chance like this again...ever... (squeezing him tight) I don't want it to end."

Brook: "Neither do I."

She stepped back and smiled so warmly, his now beating heart melted.

Bartlett: (taking his hand) "Let's make the most it."

He cocked an eyebrow, unsure of where he was going and not caring. This was his one chance to truly live again and he wasn't about to miss a second of it.

Back at the Sunny, Chopper carefully examined each nakama. Leaning back, he sighed, his work complete.

Usopp: "Well?"

Chopper: "You're all back to normal."

Luffy: "All right!"

Robin: (chuckling) "Glad to hear it."

Franky: "What was it like to fly?"

Nami: "It was... (smiling nervously) It's hard to explain."

Luffy: (grumbling) "It was better than playing puppet."

Sanji brought out refreshments and everyone dug in.

Sanji: "What about Brook?"

Usopp: "Yeah, it's all pretty weird."

Luffy: (stuffing his face) "He'll come back. He won't stay like that."

Nami: "How do you know?"

Luffy: (matter-of-factly) "Anjou told me."

Zoro: (chugging down a mug of rum) "How'd they do it, anyway?"

Luffy: (shrugging) "Something about it only worked because they were related."

Sanji: "What about that pendant?"

Robin: "Probably a talisman of some sort. I'd like a closer look, myself."

Usopp: (teasing) "Maybe you can have it when he's done with it."

Nami: "Do you think she really knew all along?"

Luffy: (wiping his mouth) "Knew what?"

Nami: "Anjou. Who she was...They said they found her."

Sanji: (lighting up) "Who knows? We can always ask her later."

Usopp: (taunting) "Yeah! She'll tell *you* anything."

Sanji: (glaring) "Shut up."

Zoro: (smirking) "Since when do you turn down anyone in a skirt?"

He started seething, but Luffy's laughter broke the tension. Everyone relaxed and waited for their friend to come back. After while, Bosc and Anjou returned.

Anjou: "Villagers are all accounted for."

Bosc: "We'll drop off those who wish to leave."

Chopper: "But why would they leave? They've got the whole island to themselves now."

Bosc: (sitting on the railing) "They may not remember anything, but that won't stop the eerie feeling they have when they look to the mountain peaks."

Anjou sneaked close to Sanji and smiled wide at him.

Anjou: "Wanna talk a walk?"

Sanji: (nervously) "Um..."

Nami: (waving them off) "Oh, just go."

Anjou: (taking his arm) "Yay!"

Sanji: (being dragged away) "But Nami-san!"

Robin chuckled at the situation.

Bosc: "Don't worry. If nothing else, he might come back a little...drained."

Zoro: "It'd serve him right."

Usopp: (laughing) "Yeah, maybe he'll learn to leave the ladies alone for a while."

Bosc: (grinning coyly) "Speaking of which, either of you ladies mind parting with a little blood?"

Robin: (smiling) "Sure."

Nami: "Robin! You're not serious!"

Robin: (shrugging) "Well, it is thanks to their crew that ours is free to the leave the island intact."

Bosc: (hopping down) "Excellent!"

Franky: "You're really gonna let him feed off you?"

Luffy: (snatching the last of the food) "It's not so bad."

Nami sighed and hung her head in defeat; There was no point arguing. Bosc bowed and took Robin by the hand and they wandered below deck.

Usopp: (shuddering) "Creepy..."

Chopper: "But she just got better!"

Zoro: (leaning on the wall) "Don't worry about it."

Franky: "She'll be all right."

Chopper sighed and began putting up his equipment. It would be a long night.

A few days had passed and everyone was back to normal. They were glad to leave the darkened isle behind them. It had grown eerie and began to small of rotten flesh as the queen's illusions broke down. Zoro watched from a distance as the Harlots bid everyone goodbye. Brook was the last to leave them. When he boarded the Sunny, Zoro grinned as if he'd been waiting for him.

Zoro: "Interesting friends."

Brook: (glancing back) "It was good to see them again."

Luffy: (jumping down from the banister) "They really saved our butts."

Glancing about, Brook suddenly realized all eyes were on him.

Usopp: "You gonna be okay?"

Brook: "This only adds to the good memories I have of them."

Luffy: (grinning) "You'll see them again."

On the Harlot ship, Bartlett and Anjou leaned upon the railing as they watched the island shrink from view. Bosc discarded his current arm candy and smirked.

Bosc: "Get over it, you two."

Bartlett sent him a quiet look.

Anjou: (sniffling) "I already miss him."

Bosc: "How can miss your father already? You just met him."

Anjou: (turning with moist eyes) "I miss Sanji-kun! Whaaa!"

Bartlett: (hanging her head) "Oh lord..."

Bosc: (snickering) "It's called a crush for reason, Kiddo. They tend to hurt."

Anjou suddenly struck a proud pose, thrusting her fist into the sunrise.

Anjou: "I'll come back for you!...He will be mine!"

Bartlett: (eye twitching) "Bosc, I blame you for this."

Bosc: "Why?!"

Bartlett: (glaring) "I wonder..."

It would be several years before they all once again reunited, but they would always remember their time in the skies.

THE END 


End file.
